


The Jock and The Nerd

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bisexual Dean, Bisexuality, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Dean - Freeform, Emotional Abuse, Fairground, First Date, Funfair, Gay Sam, High School AU, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Nervous Sam, Physical Abuse, Sam - Freeform, Shy Sam, Unrelated Winchesters, Wincest - Freeform, unrelated, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated Wincest High School AU.<br/>Sam and Dean go to the same school. Dean asks the school nerd, Sam, on a date. Little do they know that it'll lead to so much more. Is there more behind Sam than what meets the eye and how will John react to Dean's bisexuality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sam and Dean being around 16-17 ish.

Dean Winchester strode down the corridor of the large state high school. He was new to the school but had already secured his place in the social ranking. People in front of him parted like the Red Sea as he made his way down the shiny floor synonymous with schools all across the country. Scuff marks stained the floor from years of shoes that had shuffled over the surface.

A tall boy with long hair scurried out of the way but tripped, sending his books across the floor. The boys hair flopped over his eyes as he desperately attempted to collect all his different texts. Dean bent down and helped the boy gather his books. He plastered a friendly smile onto his face and grew slightly disappointed when the boy kept his eyes on the floor. The taller boy was obviously shy and already knew Dean's reputation for starting fights.

"Here." Dean smiled as he passed across a couple of Psychology books; the books were for advanced placement classes. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. So this guy is one of those nerd types, Dean thought to himself, No wonder he's being quiet to me.

Keeping his eyes down cast Sam answered quietly, "Thank you."

The taller boy scuttled off before Dean could open up a conversation. His curiosity was peaked; he wanted to know more about this boy.

Over the next few days, Dean noticed Sam a lot. He'd see him in the lunch hall, in lesson and wondering the corridors. He wanted to speak with the handsome boy but didn't know when to start the conversation as he was only in a few of his classes. The boy seemed to avoid most people and didn't seem to have many friends. Dean blamed that on his shyness.

A week later, in the school library, Dean pulled the book across the table and turned it to face him. Sam looked up in surprise as the text he had been studying disappeared from beneath his nose. The taller boy blushed as Dean studied the words in the book. After a moment, Dean peered up at him with a charming smile.

"This is some advanced stuff." Dean smiled as Sam's blush deepened.

"I-I suppose." Sam mumbled and peered down at his fingers as though he expected Dean to start picking on him.

Sam let his long hair cover his eyes in almost an attempt to hide. He watched the popular boy through his lashes as the boy read the advanced physics text. The taller boy studied Dean's green eyes and strong jawline and found himself blushing again. The light smell of leather and musk filled the air around the two boys making Sam's stomach flip. He hadn't come out as gay but deep down he knew that he wasn't the same as everyone else and the new boy's smile was making his stomach feel weird.

"Is it hard?" Dean asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Sam was suddenly very confused. His brain raced to understand the question; he'd let himself get distracted.

"Is it hard?" Dean took in Sam's blank expression. "The physics. Is it hard?"

Sam's faced went beetroot red, "Um, not really. Once you get one part the rest kinda falls into place."

"Wow dude. Way to make me feel dumb." The shorter boy chuckled as he flipped over the page.

Sam felt guilty but it wasn't his fault that he was smart. Having no friends meant that you have loads of time to study, "I-I no. I meant… No, I…" The intelligent boy stuttered as he tried to make up for what he said.

Dean grinned at the nerd as he desperately fought for the words to rectify the situation. He could practically see the cogs spinning around in his large brain. The smile wavered as the boy seemed to actually start to seriously panic.

"Hey, I was joking. Don't worry about it!" The shorter boy tried to sooth his new friend. He placed a gently hand over Sam's and patted gently. Sam glanced around the room nervously but didn't pull his hand away. This made Dean smile as it confirmed that the boy could possibly be interested in him too.

As Sam stopped hyperventilating, Dean pushed the text book back over to him. To allow the teenager to continue with his studies, the leather clad student stood and left the school library.

Sam's eyes followed Dean as he left the small library where he had been studying. A small smile graced his lips as he thought over the bizarre conversation. He could only hope that it wasn't some sort of trick that the jock was pulling on him since he was beginning to really like the shorter man.

Later that evening, Sam was laid out on his stomach on his bed with his books scattered around him. His hand jotted down careful notes as his eyes skimmed through the text on the thin pages. A sigh broke through his lips as he finished one page and began to turn to the next. He braced himself for another set of questions when something caught his eye.

A scrap of folded paper was squashed in the pages of his book. Briefly forgetting about the advanced physics in front of him, he plucked the paper from between the pages and slowly unfolded it.

His eyes widened when he took in what was written there. In a messy scrawl, call me was written in dark ink on the paper. A number and name, Dean, were printed beside the message. Sam could feel the smile tightening his cheeks as he reread the words.

Maybe it's a joke? Or even a prank? He warned himself but he couldn't ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach.

Sam slipped off the bed and dug around in his school bag for his cell phone. A lack of friends meant that he rarely needed to have his phone out once he got home; he knew that this made him a monumental nerd. Sam pulled the phone out from the bottom and flipped it open. He hesitated slightly before typing in the number.

It was answered after only a few rings, "Hello?"

The tall boy's stomach knotted at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Um, hey…" Damn it! Always so awkward, he scolded himself.

"… Sam?"

"Um, yeah."

"I didn't think you were gunna call." Dean answered honestly.

"Well… You asked me to."

Dean chuckled making Sam smile, "Yeah, well the reason I wanted to call is I wanted to know if you wanted to go out some time? Like to a movie or … Something." Dean didn't know what Sam liked so was leaving it open for him.

Sam was quiet for a moment, he'd never been asked out and he had never asked someone out either. This was completely new territory for him, "I'd like that."

"Good" The smile carried in his voice.

Sam smiled and he knew Dean was smiling on the other end. He knew that he now had something to look forward to. He didn't know much about dating but, as always, he was keen to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam organise their first date to go and see a movie. After over half an hour, it seems as though Dean isn't going to turn up for the date.

It was almost a week later when Sam was waiting nervously outside the small town's only movie theatre. It wasn't his first choice of activity but Dean had seemed enthusiastic about the idea so he'd gone along with it.

Dean had promised to meet the taller boy outside the cinema at 7:30 but time ticked on and there was no sign of the other boy. Sam shifted awkwardly with his cell phone grasped tightly in his fingers just in case the slightly older boy called. It was almost 15 minutes past the meeting time, and without a peep from Dean, when Sam began to consider that maybe it really had been a prank after all and he'd been stood up. 

The awkward teenager vowed to stay just a little longer just to see if Dean was simply running late. He knew that people inside the building were watching him in pity. Being stood up was practically every persons worst nightmare. Red tinged his ears in embarrassment.

It was almost 5 minutes to eight when Sam finally admitted defeat and with slumped shoulders began the walk home. For his first date experience it wasn't exactly going very well. Sam sighed as tears began to prick in his eyes. He had come to like the shorter man and had thought that he was liked in return but he was clearly wrong. He felt mildly betrayed and allowed himself to wallow in his own self-pity for a while. He believed he deserved time to wallow.

The walk home would take a while as he lived on the complete opposite side of the town. Dean had previously promised that he'd give him a lift home after the movie but that obviously wasn't going to happen now. Sam briefly wondered if Dean was sat in the parking lot with a group of ‘cool kids’ as they laughed and watched Sam wait for an embarrassingly long time for his first date. He felt anger boil in his chest but released it with a violent sigh. He wasn't really a violent person.

He'd been walking for almost 10 minutes when a sleek black Impala raced past him obviously breaking the speed limit. Sam barely raised his head as the car zoomed past creating a great gust of air. Only when there was a loud squeal of breaks did the long haired boy turn to look down the road towards the car. The vehicle had ground to a sudden stop 100 meters or so from Sam leaving tire marks along the Tarmac. 

The tall man frowned as the car turned sharply and headed back down the road in the direction Sam was walking. The boy felt bad for staring so, with his head bowed down, he continued the walk towards home even though it was beginning to grow darker by the minute.

Sam could hear the car’s engine steadily grumbling along. It was this that made Sam look up and across onto the road. The dark car was slowing travelling alongside Sam, at no faster than walking speed. The long haired man’s brow furrowed until he bent down slightly to peer into the car to see Dean smirking up at him. His eyebrows rose in shock.

Sam suddenly stopped walking and Dean had to quickly stop the car. The driver lent across and pushed open the passenger door his face showed that a question was on his mind.

Sam peaked his head into the car but didn't actually get it. He was thankful that it wasn't a particularly busy road so the parked car wasn't causing any traffic. He raised an expected eyebrow at Dean almost as though he hadn't expected to seen the other boy.

“Yeah?” Sam wished he had the confidence required to swear, shout and scream at Dean for abandoning him but his quiet nature only allowed him to look mildly disappointed.

“Where you headin’?” Curiosity laced his words.

Sam wondered whether he should respond or just slam the door and leave. It was now 8:10, Dean would have left him waiting for over 40 minutes. It angered the tall boy but he didn't want to be mean despite what Dean had put him through.

“I'm walking home.” Sam said clearly as he fiddled with a drawstring on his hoodie. He pretended to peer around the car with disinterest. He wasn't the greatest of actors.

“Not… Coming to the movies?” Dean's voice held a heavy weight of disappointment which almost made Sam feel guilty, “You changed your mind?”

Sam couldn't help feel bad for the man. Without his usual swagger he seemed a bit scared and upset. He briefly wondered if it was just an act to fool Sam.

“It's ten past 8, Dean.” The taller boy said as though it explained everything and it did. Dean's eyes widened in realisation as his gaze shot down to the clock in the dashboard.

Sam finally built up the courage to step away from the door and shut it with just a bit too much force but not quite enough for it to be classed as slamming. Sam was brought up with better manners than that. Lowering his head, Sam began to walk home again.

The car grumbled back to life and crept along the Tarmac along side Sam. Instead of opening the door Dean unwound the window.

“I'm sorry, Sam,” The taller boy tried not to look at the driver but could never resist Dean's soft voice, “I really am. I got caught up in something with my dad. I would have called but my phone broke and I didn't realise the time. I actually thought I'd be early for once.” He released a sad chuckle.

Sam glanced across at the car that was still rolling along beside him. He considered Dean's apology before stepping to the car and the shorter man stopped it so he could hop in. A relieved smile spread across Dean's lips as Sam folded himself into the passenger seat. Maybe the date could be salvaged, Dean silently prayed.

They travelled back towards the movie theatre in silence as Sam stared out the window. Dean fidgeted uncomfortably as he wanted to them to talk like they always had before. 

“I am sorry…” Dean felt as though he needed to make it up to the taller man.

Sam turned to face him, “Yeah, I know. I just felt kinda stupid.” 

The driver frowned at Sam's quiet admission. He instantly felt 300 times more guilty.

“I really should told my dad that I had to go. I kinda lost track time.” Sam wasn't mad at him but he wasn't exactly happy. He knew it wasn't exactly Dean's fault but he had been left for a long time.

Sam didn't know how respond so remained in silence. Dean kept glancing over at the taller boy as he ran his fingers through his hair in which, he'd come to learn, was a tell for when he was upset or frustrated.

The ride back to the cinema was fast in comparison with how long it had taken Sam to walk there from his house earlier that day. The sleek Impala pulled up at the movies and both boys got out, almost in complete silence. They walked in side by side, also in complete silence. They both stopped and peered up at the screen that displayed the films and their showing times.

Dean nibbled at his bottom lip as Sam studied the listed movies. He was trying to make it up to the tall boy so decided that he'd let Sam pick which one they'd see (as long as it wasn't rubbish, Dean added quickly ). Dean had also decided that he'd buy popcorn and any other snacks his date wanted in an attempt to rectify his earlier transgressions.

"See one you like the look of?" Dean asked casually and took the opportunity to step slightly closer to Sam. This is a date after all, he justified.

The other man was shocked by Dean's close proximity but didn't step away as Dean's smell created butterflies in his stomach.

"Nah, what do you think?" Sam peered across at the attractive boy with a faint smile. He hadn't told Dean this but he wasn't massively into films and hadn't seen the first one in any of the currently showing trilogies.

"What about the third hunger games?" Dean had sat through the first two on other dates. He thought it would be something Sam would be into seeing as it was a book adaptation and everything. 

Sam agreed to the movie despite never having seen the others and only bothering to read the a few chapters of the first book. Although he was happy that they'd picked a movie without too much awkwardness.

It only took the taller man a matter of minutes to realise that Dean was desperately trying to save the sinking date. All it took was a stop at the snack counter and the shorter man's constant compliments for Sam to realise that the others behaviour was suspicious. Sam felt bad for sort of dooming the date from the beginning. He hadn't given Dean much of a chance of prove himself after the late start.

Sam wanted this date to go well. As a result he allowed Dean to grasp his hand once the opening credits had started up. They didn't know it but they were both smiling at the contact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are spending some time together at the motel when unexpectedly, John comes home from a hunt. This leads to Dean coming out.

\--- Two weeks later.

The title credits were beginning to roll up on the film with it's catchy theme tune but Dean was less than focused on the film. 

The teenagers were huddled under the queen sized blanket as they lent against each other while sitting on the motel sofa. Sam had his legs pulled up with one arm looped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. At first, Dean had thought that the tall boy looked uncomfortable but his boyfriend had assured him otherwise. The shorter boy's legs were stretched out from under the blanket from where it was pulled tightly over their shoulders, creating a cocoon especially for them. Under the blanket, their finger were linked together in an action that was becoming practically regular for the pair.

Sam was trying to focus on the film but it really didn't interest him. It only interested Dean because of the sparsely dressed women that flaunted themselves across the screen in every other scene. Sam wasn't bisexual like his boyfriend so found those scenes less appealing. Despite that, he was desperately trying to understand the point of the movie so he could go back to making out with his blanket buddy.

Dean was scrutinising the other boy and Sam knew it; he could feel the green eyes on him. The shorter man studied his facial expressions carefully, making sure that he was excited in the exciting parts and shocked during the major plot twists.

Dean had been hesitant in bringing Sam to the motel they were staying in. It was only temporary until John found a place to rent (since they were staying in town for a few months) but having to admit to your boyfriend that you are currently living in a motel is a daunting task let alone for someone who had never held a steady relationship. To give Sam credit, he seemed unfazed by the announcement but if he was he certainly didn't show it.

It had been a few weeks after their first cinema date that Dean had breached the subject of movies with Sam. The tall man had only been able to list a few that he'd actually seen although he had read a few movie-to-book adaptations which didn't surprise Dean. It was then that the slightly older boy decided that his boyfriend needed to be educated in movies and that's how they ended up here.

John was out on a hunt for the weekend, leaving Dean free reign over the small motel room. He'd taken the most of the opportunity by asking Sam over almost immediately after his dad had stepped foot outside the door.

Sam had been kind to Dean about watching a movie that he had simply no interest in. He'd acted enthusiastic and tried to pay attention but Sam was glad that there wasn't going to be a quiz at the end of it. Oh God, what if there's a test, Sam silently panicked, Dean did say that it would be an education!

The shorter boy noticed his boyfriend's sudden change in expression and body language. He turned to Sam.

"Don't ya like it?" Sam jumped at Dean's voice. Dean lent his head to the side curiously.

"No, No... It's... Good? Yeah, good." The tall boy smiled unconvincingly.

"Sam, if you don't like it you don't have to lie. I know you're not really into movies anyway." 

Sam looked torn. He really wanted to admit to disliking the horrid action but at the same time he was desperate not to disappoint Dean. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a sudden noise at the door.

Both the boys span just in time to see John Winchester burst in through the door, duffle hanging from his right shoulder. His left seemed to be significantly bleeding. Upon sight, the boys jumped away from each other, putting a normal amount of room between them. Neither of them had bucked up the courage to come out to their parents yet.

The movie continued playing even though it's audience's attention was focused on the large man in the door way. The boys peered over the back of the sofa with innocent look plastered on their faces. Sam had a concerned furrow in his brow at how much Mr Winchester was bleeding.

"Dean?" John called out as he stepped further into the room. His eyes scanned over to the beds only to see that they were empty despite it being way past midnight. It was the noise of the TV that drew his attention over to the teenagers sitting on the sofa.

"Dean?" The hunter asked again with a hand pressing down on the wound to slow the blood flow. Upon noticing Sam, he angled his body away from them to shield the sight of the blood stain spreading through the material of his shirt. 

"Dad?" His voice cracked a little as the shock of seeing his father had surprised him. He coughed to try and clear his throat and continue talking, "I didn't think that you were going to be back for a few days more?"

John didn't answer Dean's question, "Who's this?"

"My name's Sam, sir." Sam said quietly but with obvious respect. Sam had grown up with a natural weariness of large muscular people as past beatings from bullies had stuck with him. 

Dean leapt in before his dad could reply. He could sense Sam's nervousness that always came out around strangers and new people, "You're home early."

"Yes, Dean. I am." John said blandly, more interested in the awkward looking boy, "So, you're friends with Dean?"

Sam could feel the pressure as he was assessed by the eldest Winchester, "Yes, sir."

"You don't seem like the usual type that Dean hangs around with." He said gruffly.

Sam's eyes flicked over to Dean before answering John, "I... I guess I must just be special then."

Dean tried to control the smile that spread onto his lips. John just nodded at the boy and turned to address his son.

"Dean, I need your help with my arm so..." He trailed off but was clearly trying to throw Sam out.

The young Winchester sighed but was obedient, "Okay. Sorry, Sam but..."

"Nah, it's alright. I should probably be getting back around now anyway." The tall boy acted casual. Just as through he was a friend leaving after simply hanging out, Dean appreciated this. Sam's acting was almost flawless as he kept an reasonable amount of space between them and didn't hold eye contact for long periods of time. 

Sam had grabbed his stuff and had left within minutes. He'd walked home despite Dean's offer of a lift and the late hour. The tall boy just told him to go and see to his dad and that he'd be alright, he was a big boy after all.

The motel seemed empty and quiet with the TV off and his boyfriend gone. It was just back to him and his dad.

John didn't say anything until Dean had began to stitch up the large cut on his father's shoulder. Dean was actually quite enjoying not having to discuss Sam with his dad as he knew it'd just be him repeatedly lying to the man. Unfortunately, John seemed intrigued by the boy.

"So Sam's a friend?"

"From school yeah. You finished the case early?" He desperately tried to change the topic.

Begrudgingly, John allowed for the conversation to be momentarily swayed; not for long though, "Yeah, it wasn't as hard as we originally expected."

The older Winchester hissed as his son poured alcohol across the stitches effectively sterilising the wound. His fist curled at the sharp pain but he said nothing about it. There was a silence for a few moments as both men were lost in their own thoughts. Dean started to pack away the medical kit when he heard his cell phone buzz from across the room. Without hesitation, he immediately shot over to the phone and flipped open the device.

John watched with a raised eyebrow as a smile grew on Dean's face when his eyes scanned though the message. Dean had never really grown close to anyone when they moved so this was definitely out of the ordinary. Suspicion knotted itself in his stomach as he watched his only son rapidly type out a surprisingly lengthy reply.

He coughed which had the effect of both clearing his throat and getting his son's attention, "Who's that?"

"Uh, just... Sam." His body shifted slightly.

"What did he want?" He asked gruffly.

Dean looked slightly shocked at the accusation that Sam wanted something from him. Sam wasn't like that. He'd always put others first and he had the warmest heart of anyone Dean had ever met. Upon telling Sam this, the tall boy had blushed a deep crimson which Dean thought was really adorable so had placed a soft kiss on his lips. The younger Winchester smiled at the memory.

"He didn't 'want' anything. He was just seeing if you were okay as your arm was bleeding pretty bad while he was here." It was true. His boyfriend had asked how John was but Dean decided to miss the part out where the tall boy promised to see him tomorrow with a vow that they could go to his house and make out. Another smile spread on his face.

John studied his son for a moment,"What's he like then?" 

Dean watched his dad for a moment to see if it was a joke or if he was really actually curious, "He's... Happy," John raised an eyebrow," because if I'm down he always somehow manages to cheer me up and have me laughing. He's thoughtful... Like he doesn't like watching movies, yet he watched one without complaint just because I wanted to."

"And you're... Just friends?" What he was really asking was clear in his voice. It was obvious that he desperately wanted to ask whether they were going out. John wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't blind; he could clearly see what was going on right in front of him.

"Uh... Um, yeah?" The statement came out as a question making Dean silently curse. He needed to sound assertive and he knew it.

"Dean. Don't lie to me, boy." The threat was clear in his father's tone making Dean panic with no escape from the truth.

"No..." He squeaked.

"No what?"

"We're not just friends..."

"Then what are you?"

Dean was tempted to say 'best friends' but he knew that it would only make his situation so much worse,"... He's- he's my boyfriend."

John's lips pursed and anger grew in his eyes as he took a single step closer to his only son, "You're gay?"

"... Bisexual... Actually..." He said quietly, ready for a fist to come flying at him.

John shifted so Dean screw his eyes shut and covered his head with his arms in self defence. The next thing he registered was the sound of the motel door clicking shut.

"Damn..." He muttered to himself, shaken by the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean turns up unexpectedly at Sam's house which starts to reveal more about the boy.

\--- 7 hours later

"Sam." Dean said as he flipped open his phone to stop the ringing that had ripped him from his comfortable unconscious. He'd spent the majority of the night pacing so had only gotten only a few hours rest. He mentally cursed Sam for being such a naturally early riser.

"Has he called?" Sam sounded guilty like he blamed himself for John storming out and Dean knew that his boyfriend was taking the blame that didn't belong to him.

The elder boy sighed and ran a hand over his weary features,"No, not yet. I don't even know where he's gone."

Sam was silent for a moment before whispering,"I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault, Sammy. I had to come out sooner or later anyway." He tried to comfort his boyfriend but knew he was doing a poor job of it.

The emptiness of the room seemed wrong even though he'd grown accustomed to living alone most the time. The usual silence that normally offered privacy now weighed on his shoulders, heavy with regret. He knew that John wouldn't react well to him coming out since he was kind of homophobic. His shoulders slumped.

"I'd offer to come over but I don't want him to turn up while I'm there and for everything to be made worse for you." Sam was quiet as he spoke almost as though he'd regained some of his shyness that had melted away over the last few weeks.

"Yeah. You're probably right." 

"I'll get off the phone... You know, in case he calls. I'm here if you need anything though." Gently, Sam comforted the other.

"Thanks, Sammy." He answered before hesitating slightly. He may have been shaken but it certainly didn't change how he felt about Sam and he wanted to remind the awkward boy of that, "I... I-I love you, Sam."

There was silence on the other end of the line causing panic to invade Dean's mind until a quiet, awe struck voice replied, "I love you too."

The Winchester couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. He had really grown to like and even love Sam. Every time they spent time together, his feelings towards the awkward teenager just grew stronger and stronger. He just hoped that Sam really felt the same way.

The call was disconnected leaving Dean alone to wallow in the silence for longer. He groaned to himself and flopped back down onto the mattress which squeaked beneath his weight. He couldn't believe he was saying this but he was looking forward to having his dad home.

He must have fallen back to sleep as the sound of his phone ringing pulled him into reality several hours later. Within giving himself even a second to adjust he pulled the cell phone to his ear.

"Dad?!"

"Nah. Sorry, son." Bobby's gruff voice was both a comfort and a disappointment. Sympathy carried in his tone.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah. I just done talkin' in your idjit father." The disapproval was almost tangible.

Shame washed over the young man, "I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have told you. I didn't mean-"

"Will ya shut up for a minute?!" He interrupted.

Dean allowed the silence to answer the old man's question that yes he could shut up and listen.

"Good. Like I said, I done talkin' with John and I wanted to say that I'm proud of you, boy. It takes a lotta guts to come out to someone especially when they're a stubborn old hunter who's set in his ways." Bobby said kindly. "Your old man will come around sooner or later. I had a few choice words to say to him so hopefully that'll kick him into gear."

"Bobby... I-I..." He was speechless. He never expected such a warm reaction from the old man. 

"Don't mention it. You're a good boy, son, and this don't change that. You're his son. He just needs to realise that's more important than anythin' else."

"Thanks, Bobby." He felt like crying. The hunter had been more of a father figure throughout his whole life then his real father had ever managed. He felt lucky to have someone like his uncle Bobby there to support him.

"Call me soon. Okay, son?" He asked gently.

"Sure. Of course." Dean agreed without hesitation. He'd do anything for the old man.

Dean flopped back onto the bed and rubbed his eyes to relieve the sleep that had collected there. Despite his father's reaction, Dean really wanted the older hunter at the motel with him. Just knowing that John had taken it badly caused his gut to twist painfully. He glanced at the clock. When would he return?

 

\--- 2 hours later

The house wasn't extortionately large but the building was definitely bigger than most of the others on the long street. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable as he stood in front of the house just staring up at it. He wasn't used to being in an area like this, where stabbings were rare and there weren't drug dealers occupying every street corner. The house was pale and looked plain, almost unbearably so. It was much nicer than anywhere that Dean had ever stayed with his dad. The reminder of his father stung slightly but he convinced himself to go on.

He walked up the small pathway that had perfectly trimmed grass on either side. It almost felt like trespassing as he stepped up the steps towards the large door. With a swift ring of the bell, Dean stood by the entrance awkwardly, unsure of what to expect. The duffle bag slung on his shoulder seemed to double in weight as he stood in silence.

Despite it feeling like hours to the teenager, it took merely seconds for the door to be pulled away revealing a brown haired woman in her late forties. She had a weak prepared smile on her lips but was obviously shocked to see a youth lurking in her doorway. Dean suddenly realised that he must have looked a mess as a result of his lack of sleep, food and general hygiene. They haven't been his main priorities at the moment.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked politely. She had Sam's eyes and strong bone structure but her eyes were slightly sunken into her head and dark rings were under her eyes.

"Um, hi. I'm here to see Sam?" He shifted under her unwavering scrutiny.

Mrs Wesson's eyes, which lacked any form of spark, scanned over his body at the creased jeans and leather jacket. He knew that he probably smelt like gun powder and whiskey which didn't help with first impressions. For some reason, Dean had assumed that Sam would answer the door. His boyfriend probably would have if he'd warned him of his impending arrival. He suddenly realised that turning up on someone's doorstep unannounced probably isn't the best idea.

"And you are?" Her smile remained steady but didn't reach her eyes. Dean was obviously not who she'd been expecting behind the door nor was Dean the kind of boy she really wanted Sam to be around.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Her eyebrows rose almost unnoticeably, "You're Dean Winchester? I've heard so much about you," Her voice sounded marginally more relaxed but she was still being wary; almost as though she was getting ready to run at any second, "Come in. I'll call Samuel."

Dean stepped through the door way and into the house. It almost took his breath away. Everything was perfect; nothing was out of place. The white carpet had a virgin softness to it and was like a blanket of snow in it's perfection. There was no dirt, stains or marks on it unlike every motel Dean had ever stayed in.

"I hope you don't mind..." She gestured to his feet nervously.

Looking down, he could see dried dirt clumped to his heavy work boots. Instantly, he understood what she was suggesting. The young man slipped off the boots and placed them along the wall beside a pair that looked like they belonged to Mrs Wesson as they were small peach pumps with white bows on the front. He didn't remember Sam ever mentioning a sister either. The shoes appeared to be organised into size order so Dean knew that next time he saw the boots they'll be placed somewhere else in the row of four.

She smiled, even though Dean had created small flakes of mud on her carpet(imperfections in this perfect world), and led the way through to a showroom perfect living room. Pale couches lined the room facing a large TV which sat high on the wall. Cushions were distributed evenly across the practically new looking furniture. It looked practically unlived in.

"Please, take a seat. I'll go and fetch Samuel." She smiled again but this time it was slightly stronger. Dean knew, without being told, that she was house proud or at least spent a lot of time keeping it a certain way.

He gingerly sat on the very edge of the seat; his ass feeling unworthy. She was leaving the room when he spoke to her, effectively stopping the woman's exit, "You have a beautiful home."

The pride in her eyes shone and Dean knew that he'd hit gold with that compliment. A perfectionist's dream. The smile that stretched across her pearly white teeth showed her pleasure, "Thank you." She quickly bustled out of the room leaving Dean alone.

His eyes scanned the dustless furniture and perfectly straight pictures. He wondered if Sam had felt uncomfortable in Dean's motel as it was such a contrast to his own home. Although, Sam hadn't mentioned anything and hadn't acted disgusted. 

It was only a few minutes later that Mrs Wesson returned with Sam obediently in tow. Dark circles decorated the area beneath his eyes and he probably looked even worse than Dean himself. The word Zombie floated to the front of Dean's mind as he looked up at his boyfriend. Despite that, everything else about him was perfect; his mother's influence, Dean supposed. His usually ruffled hair was neatly combed back, his t-shirt was clearly freshly ironed and his trousers didn't have a single crease. He wondered how Sam could cope being under the control of his mother like that.

"Dean?" Sam asked, eyebrows rising upon seeing the man. He hadn't been expecting this. The tall boy suddenly seemed nervous and shifted uncomfortably as if he was embarrassed.

Dean stood. He had no idea why he stood but it felt like the right thing to do in such a formal household.

"Why didn't you say it was just Dean?" Sam looked over to his mother curiously but with sympathy in his eyes,

A frown creased her brow and the two Wessons silently communicated. The look obviously meant something to Sam as he swallowed and nodded while keeping his eyes downcast on the floor.

"Thank you, mom." He muttered quietly. 

He looked up at Dean to speak with him but at the same time, placed a gentle hand on his mother's arm, "Do you want to come upstairs?"

Dean nodded so Sam gestured in the direction of the stairs allowing Dean to lead the way. The tall boy went to follow when his mom grabbed his arm as though he were a life raft. She pleaded with her eyes and no words were needed. Sam gave a soft smile to her.

"It's okay."

Whispering so Dean couldn't hear Mrs Wesson muttered, "He won't be happy."

"He doesn't need to know." Sam reassured the fragile looking woman and slowly she uncurled her hand from him.

The tall boy picked up the pace then, leading them up the stairs and too his bedroom.

\---

Dean hadn't really thought about what Sam's room would look like but now he saw it he could truly say that it fit him perfectly. It wasn't a large room but it seemed to have whatever Sam needed.

A model replica of the solar system hung from the ceiling above the single bed that was pushed up against the far wall. Some people would probably say that such things were childish but he could imagine Sam lying beneath it at night, reciting the planets and suddenly he loved those little styrofoam balls more than anything. Pens and pencils sat in pots that, upon closer inspection, were actually glass beakers that would usually be found in a laboratory rather than a teenagers bedroom. Those beakers were lined up perfectly on the desk that stood neatly across from the bed. A selection of textbooks and one notepad were open on the small desk obviously from where Sam had been studying, or at least trying to, only moments before.

A poster was pinned to the wall directly above the desk. It was probably supposed to be humorous but Dean didn't really understand it. It was making a joke about Pi as in the mathematical term but that wasn't the kind of pie that Dean was interested in. 

Aside from those small features and the large bookcase that had heavy looking textbooks, the room was pretty much identical from the rest of the house. The White walls, carpets and ceiling carried through to Sam's room. No clothes, bags or general rubbish littered the floor. It was like the perfect bedroom that you'd see on badly set Tv sitcoms where the set was practically empty and thoroughly unrealistic. Dean instantly felt bad for Sam, always living under his mother's obsession.

Sam coughed awkwardly and gestured to the room, "Make yourself at home."

Trying to act as natural as he could, Dean strode over to the bed and rested up against the headboard with his legs stretched out on the periodic table duvet cover. He wanted to laugh at Sam's geekiness but was starting to think that Sam's home life wasn't as easy as he had originally expected. Not that Sam spoke about his home much. Come to think of it, Sam almost always wriggled out of any questions about his home or parents. Dean frowned.

Sam settled himself down on the chair that was tucked under the desk. The awkward silence surrounded them making Dean wonder if he was actually welcome here.

"Has he called?" Sam asked quietly, obviously still feeling guilty. He peered up at Dean through his brown hair that had fallen in front of his hazel eyes. The older boy had to resist the urge to get up and push the strands behind his ears.

"No, not yet... But my uncle Bobby called." Sam seemed to lean his head in concentration, an adorable habit of his, "He said that he spoke to dad so hopefully he'll come around soon."

"I hope he does." Sam whispered.

"It's not your fault, Sammy." He said sternly, "I needed to come out to him anyway. Plus, Bobby said that he'll probably just need sometime."

Sam peered into Dean's green eyes as if he were desperately searching for some truth in his statement. Like he was looking for reassurance there. He sighed lightly and rolled his chair closer to the bed giving the illusion of intimacy but Sam knew better than to go any further with Dean. Not here, not under this roof.

The shorter man smiled at his boyfriend and had to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss his soft pink lips. Sam could see the desire on Dean's face so moved back slightly to try and make it easier. Not here, he thought desperately.

The boys both jumped guiltily as the bedroom door swing open suddenly. Sam's mother stood in the doorway looking flustered and mildly panicked. She swallowed and looked from Sam to Dean and back again. Almost as though she was assessing the situation.

"Your father will be home in a few hours." She muttered. Dean thought, for a confused second, that she was talking about John but that would be impossible. She didn't even know him.

Sam immediately stood and his eyes shot around the room desperately. Dean frowned in confusion and carefully watched his boyfriend's actions. Sam's eyes stopped on the shorter man and a weak apologetic smile spread onto his thin lips.

Dean shifted uncomfortably under his partner's worried expression. 

"Maybe it's best for you to wait for your dad at home? You know, in case he comes back soon?" Sam spoke carefully as he ran his fingers through his long brown hair, a nervous action. Dean, upon recognising his partner's tell, raised an eyebrow curiously. 

Nodding slowly, Dean collected his things as confusion wrapped around him. He nodded as Sam spoke but wasn't taking in the words. His mind was too busy rifling through the muddled information. Sam very rarely mentioned his father and Dean had deduced that he worked away a lot. He hadn't really thought to ask much beyond that.

What is it with fathers these days? Dean asked himself as Sam led him to the door quickly. The tall, lanky boy's actions had become skittish and jerky. He nibbled his lip as Dean asked when they could meet up again. Sam waved the question off with a vague answer.

Before he knew it, Dean was out on the steps of the perfect house with it's perfect lawn and perfect son. Glancing around quickly, Sam took in their surroundings before pulling Dean up onto his tip toes to kiss him. The kiss was chaste but conveyed the passion that Sam was too scared to voice under the Wesson Roof. The shorter boy briefly wondered whether his own coming out would put Sam off telling his parents since John had reacted so negatively.

They broke the kiss and Sam blushed shyly as Dean grinned like a dork. He loved it when Sam initiated kisses or intimate contact because it proved that despite his shyness, Sam really did love being with Dean.

"I'll see you later." Sam's blush just kept increasing.

"Promise?" Dean asked.

Without hesitation, "Promise."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns to Dean. The young Winchester is scared of how his father will react to his bisexual.

It was several hours later that Dean found himself pacing the length of the motel room when he heard the sound of a heavy metal door slamming making him freeze, his senses on high alert. The familiar sound had the boy internally panicking as he knew it was only a matter of moments before the motel door would open and John Winchester himself would stride through with all his pent up emotions.

He wondered what his dad would say. Would he even talk to him? Would Dean have to deal with being disowned? The young man could feel his pulse double beneath his over heated skin. He wasn't ready for this confrontation. No matter how long he'd had to think and prepare for it.

The door opened with a painful squeak before Dean had even registered the passing of time. He could feel his heart's dull thud in his throat as his father stood in the doorway, staring at him with a surprised expression as if he hadn't expected to see the young man in their room.

An uncertain silence dragged on as John stepped further in and pushed the door closed. Dean's eyes were trained on his father's body and actions as though he was expecting him to lash out in a red rage. His head was low and shoulders tight ready to defend himself.

John shifted uncomfortably and gazed around the motel room, "You're not with... Your boyfriend?"

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and bit at the skin of his lip, "...No... He's at home..."

"Yeah?" Lack of anything to say made him ask it awkwardly. He felt bad for running and guilt was heavy in his stomach.

Dean nodded before shuffling over to the chair and sitting down on the hard plastic. John followed his lead and allowed himself down onto the opposite chair. They glanced around the room as though everything but the other person was extremely interesting.

The young man picked at his nails as he waited for something, anything, from his father that would assure him that the elder man wanted to be there and wasn't just influenced by Bobby. John searched for the words to explain himself to very little success. He didn't want Dean to feel abandoned or unaccepted but it had been such a shock that he didn't know how else to react.

"Dean..." His voice was gruff and deep. The voice stirring old memories in Dean.

"Yes?" Quietly, he answered.

"... Look... I don't mind if you're gay and-"

"Bisexual." Dean interrupted.

John blinks at his son for a moment before shaking his head slightly and continuing, "Yeah. I don't mind if you're bisexual or all that and I know that the way I reacted wasn't right. I shouldn't have left especially after you had told me something that is such a big part of you." The chick flick moment was obviously a struggle from the hunter that usually bottled up emotions, "I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I... I do love you whatever your sexuality. It might just take me a little while to get my head around the whole idea, that's all. It doesn't matter. You are still you." He desperately hoped that his words managed to convey his emotions. His communication skills, especially when it came to emotions, had all but dried up since Mary's death. 

"You've been practicing that, haven't you?" Dean managed to say after a hesitant moment.

John blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, was it that obvious?"

Dean chuckled slightly. Relief came rolling off him in waves, "No. It's just exactly what I would have been doing."

John managed a smile and stood. His eyes glanced around the room, checking on the salt lines and their equipment this time rather than just from the awkwardness. He was clearly tired as dark circles decorated the skin beneath his eyes and his face was a little paler than usual. There was no doubt that he'd spent much of the last 24 hours drinking but Dean thought it best to let it slide after all it's quite a bombshell to drop in the middle of the night. 

Throwing his duffle onto the bed, John began to pull out clothes for him to change into as evening was drawing in and he'd been in the same outfit for hours. He had little doubt that they'd look dirty sooner rather than later. Dean watched him searching in his bag as a heavy weight was pulled from his shoulders. He was just grateful that the elder hunter had decided to come home.

Sharing a small smile with his son, John left to the bathroom to shower and change before he would order pizza or something else in to eat, maybe he'd ask Dean what he wanted; he had some serious making up to do now. 

The door to the bathroom clicked shut and Dean was immediately on his feet and practically running towards the door. Sending a glance to the bathroom door to ensure that it was closed, Dean slipped out into the refreshing evening air. The sky was just starting to get the darker but there was still plenty of light to see. People were going to and fro on their way home ready to settle in for dinner and an evening of crap tv.

He let the door swing shut behind him and stepped out so he was a little away from the front of their motel room. He sat himself down on the cold cement of the curb of the parking lot and pulled his cell out from his jeans pocket. 

He flicked through his small phone book until he found the number that he was searching for. He brought the small device to his ear as it rang. It took longer than usual for Sam to answer but after a few rings, he picked up.

"Dean?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me." The hunter couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his lips at his boyfriend's voice. He allowed his boot to kick at the floor as the adrenaline from earlier began to wear down.

"Is he back?" Immediately and without hesitation he asked. 

Dean's smile increased in size as Sam's naturally caring side was clearly on display. He grasped the phone tighter and wished that they would be talking face to face rather than through a cell phone that added a tin-like quality to the younger man's usually soft tone.

"Yeah. He came back through the door about half and hour ago." The relief was tangible, "He says he's okay with me being bisexual. Whether that's true or not, I guess we'll find out."

There was a brief pause, "So he didn't get mad?"

"No, not at all." 

"I can't imagine my dad being like that..." His voice became quieter as though he was sharing a conspiracy. 

"What would he do?" Dean asked curiously. He lent forward on his curb as though it would increase his hearing or speed up Sam's answer. He had grown increasingly curious about Sam's mysterious father over the last few hours.

"I dunno." He mumble evasively, "Probably go mad and start throwing stuff." He tried to chuckle as though it were a joke but the noise sounded false as it fell from his lips.

"... Hey, Sam. You know that I'm always-" he started.

"Look, Dean. I've gotta go. My mom is calling me." Sam spoke quickly, "I'm so glad that your dad was okay with everything though. You deserve to be happy and I'm sure he knows that."

"You think so?"

Dean could hear the small smile in his voice, "I really do."

"Bye, Sammy."

"Bye."

Sam hung up quickly, leaving Dean sat with his butt going numb with an empty cell held to his ear. He checked the time. He'd only been 10 minutes so hoped that his dad hadn't left the shower yet. Brushing dirt off himself, he stood and began to make his way back to their cheap motel room.

He was back inside within seconds. He breathed out deeply before looking up and seeing his father, freshly showered and dressed, staring at him from where he'd just stepped out of the bathroom. They make eye contact for a second and it was abundantly clear that John knew exactly where Dean had been. The younger Winchester hoped that just because John was trying to do the whole "good parenting" routine, didn't mean that he would actually take an interest in his relationship with Sam. He didn't really want the elder man interfering especially when Sam always seemed like he might just get spooked and fly off at any second.

John coughed and stepped towards his bed to dispose of his old clothes into his duffle, "Hey."

"Hey." He mumbled quietly before shuffling further into the room and flicking on the tv. He'd collapsed onto his bed before he noticed that the volume was way to quiet for anyone to hear. He groaned but made no move to get up and change it.

John watched him with a raised an eyebrow and a smirk. Dean really hadn't changed all that much from when he was younger. It made John smile at the thought.

"Were you talking with... Sam?... His name is Sam, right?" He asked cautiously. He knew that it was unusual for them to be talking about something like this but he was actually kind of interested in their relationship like how long had this been happening and whether Dean ever planned on telling him.

Dean tensed up slightly but nodded, "Yeah, it was Sam."

"Can I... Do you think..." John fought for the words whilst feeling particularly ridiculous. This chick flick moment was really dragging on and becoming more painful with every word, "Do you think I could meet him? You know, like probably this time..."

He frowned slightly and chewed at his lip, "I mean... I dunno..." Hesitation coloured his tone.

"Is it because of last time?" Worried, he asked and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well, last time you did practically chuck him out then he heard about you running...," he knew that Sam wasn't great around strangers anyway let alone someone like John, "and besides, he's actually gay. Not bisexual."

"You know I don't care about that but I get if he doesn't want to meet me." His shoulders slumped. His eyes traced the patterns on the stained carpet as he felt shame wash over him.

"No, I'm sure he'll still meet you." Dean tried to reassure his father. The older man looked him hopefully, "He may just be a bit hesitant."

"Sure, sure. Yeah." John accepted.

Trying to rub the kinks out of his neck, the elder hunter stretched out onto his bed and peered across at the practically mute tv. They both sat in silence as they were each absorbed into their own thoughts. Dean was thinking about his dad and how surprisingly okay he was with his sexuality while also partly considering Sam. John was wondering more about this boy that he had only met in passing and vowed to himself that if that boy hurt Dean then that boy would die.

The companionable silence continued as both men had their eyes on the fuzzy screen all while having no idea about what was actually taking place on the show or film that was on. It was a few minutes later that John finally spoke.

"So... This whole bisexuality thing. What does it actually mean?" 

Dean couldn't stop the smile that broke onto his face. His father had accepted him despite not even knowing what it meant. If that wasn't a reassurance of love then he didn't know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam agrees to try meeting John again. Dean has hopes that this one will end better than last time.

It was a whole two weeks later that found Dean standing by the door of the small rented apartment that his dad had found. It was incredibly cramped but it was all they could afford as John was only picking up money here and there through hustling. It would be unwise of them to max out one of their fake credit cards on the place that they're living.

His eyes were stuck to the inside of the door as he waited. His father watched him from where he sat on the couch across the room from him. The elder man would raise an eyebrow every time he looked up as such pining was unusual for the teenager. Dean tried to ignore the glances and instead focused on the slab of wood that blocked his view. He was waiting for Sam to turn up and was growing impatient.

The time was 6pm. Sam was supposed to knock on the door any second now and Dean wanted to be ready. His boyfriend was very rarely late so Dean used that as his excuse to lurk by the door. His green eyes flicked back and forth from the clock to the door as time dragged on. Frustrated, Dean let out a groan which caught the attention of his father. 

"What?" John asked gruffly.

Dean gave him an 'are you seriously asking me that' face but answered nonetheless, "He's late."

John peered down at his watch. It was just passed five minutes past six. Surely that didn't count as late especially since Dean often left his boyfriend waiting for lengthy periods of time. John often wondered why Sam put up with such carelessness on Dean's part. 

"It's only been five minutes, Dean. Just be patient." 

Unfortunately, patience wasn't a strength of the young hunter so he remained stubbornly glued to the area around the door. He was nervous for a reason; today was the day that Sam and his father would meet properly instead of the mess that was last time. His boyfriend had been hesitant to meet the elder Winchester but Dean had convinced him to at least give it a shot as long as John promised that he'd behave. 

Flipping his cell phone open, Dean checked to make sure that there wasn't any messages from his partner or missed calls informing him that he'd no long be coming for dinner. Nothing. It looked like Sam was just running late or maybe changed his mind last minute and ditched the whole deal.

It was when the hands on the clock ticked over quarter past that worry knotted itself in Dean's stomach; Sam wasn't there. He loathed being late and would always get where he needed to be with time to spare. It was extremely uncommon for him to be late.

Something akin to doubt blossomed in his chest. What if Sam had changed his mind about meeting John? It would be disastrous if that was the case as Dean had spent hours convincing his boyfriend that coming for dinner would be a good idea. He was sure that John would be slightly disappointed if he didn't show too.

Dean slumped down on the couch next to his father. The elder man spared a glance at the other man before coughing to clear his throat. The boy looked over at his father, knowing that his dad wanted to say something.

"Um, Dean? Do you think you can do me a favour?"

He didn't reply instead he continued his steady glaze on John's rugged features. He waited for him to continue and spit out whatever it was. But if it was something about Sam then he'd consider killing the man.

"Bobby called earlier..." He shifted but his eyes were still focused on the television screen. His voice was casual and betrayed no nervousness or hesitation. "He said that there's a possible case and it's only a town over."

"What about it?" Dean frowned in confusion. Recently John had been leaving him behind on hunts so that he could go solo. Dean's responsibilities rarely passed much more than research when he got left alone. 

John glanced across at his son before looking back towards the cheesy dated movie that was playing, "I wanted to know if you would check it out for me. You know, to see if there's actually anything going on."

The younger man could feel a smile curling up the corners of his mouth. It had been a long time, just under six months, since John had given Dean something to do which could really help towards a case. As a result, he was more than eager to get stuck in and finally be of some use to his father.

"It's just a town over. Bobby reckons that it could be some sort of haunting at most but there hasn't really been many leads. It's a funfair of some kind apparently." John said as he passed on the information Bobby had gathered this morning. He could see the sparkle in his son's eye which hadn't been there much recently and he knew that it was more than his fault. 

"Sure, I'll go tomorrow." Dean said easily, trying to hide his excitement. He was planning ahead; already knowing that he'd just skip school for the day. 

"No, I need you to go tonight." John interrupted his thoughts bringing his plan crashing around him.

Dean blinked over at the man, "But Sam's here tonight." He spoke hesitantly, not wanting his father to cancel the time with Sam or the possibility of helping in a hunt.

It was a few seconds of silence before John finally answered. The noise from the TV was all that echoed throughout the small space but neither of the men were listening to it. It was clear that the elder Winchester was considering something, playing with the idea in his head as his son sat beside him waiting.

"Take him with you." He said with finality. 

Dean's jaw dropped and eyes widened at his father's suggestion. He had to be joking, right? He wasn't being serious? Sam had no idea about the supernatural world so how could Dean even consider bringing him onto a case? 

"You're not being serious." When his father didn't reply he panicked slightly, "You cannot be saying that I should take Sammy with me!" 

John peered over at his son with a bored look upon his weary features. His eyes scanned the young man's face to detect what emotions lay there. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a timid knock on the door.

The two Winchesters shared a look. Dean's was in warning to his father to behave and John's look just was one of causal nonchalance. He maybe nervous on the inside but he wasn't going to show anything that he'd consider to be weakness in the outside.

Taking a deep breath and praying for everything to go smoothly, the young hunter strides over to the door and opens it swiftly to reveal his boyfriend stood there. The tall boy stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot and wringing his hands together in a nervous action. He had dressed casually but was obviously still trying to impress in dark skinny jeans and a light button up shirt.

Upon seeing Dean, he pulled a smile onto his lips yet the nerves made it look unsure and weak. Dean grinned at Sam for a moment, wanting to lean in and kiss him but knowing that his father's eyes were glued to his back. There was no doubt that John was analysing their actions and motions as he hadn't had an opportunity to see them together as Sam had avoided coming back to Dean's place.

They were taking in each other's faces and smiles, assessing the other's emotions easily from the expression they found there, when John called out to, "Stop just staring at the poor guy and let him in!" That's when it dawned on them that to anyone else they looked really strange to greet the other in such a way.

"Hey." Sam said quietly, breaking the peaceful silence that had rested between them. "Sorry that I'm so late. There was a problem at home." 

Dismissing his apology, Dean welcomed his boyfriend back into the small apartment. He had only visited once or twice while John had been away for a few days but aside from that, had been hesitant to visit while the eldest Winchester was home.

John stood as Sam entered the room and he tried for a welcoming smile. At least he's trying, Dean thought to himself. 

"Welcome, Sam." He kept the smile strong and bright on his mouth.

"Thank you, sir." Sam muttered quietly but still looked as though his wanted to make a dash for it. 

Chuckling, he waved a hand about and said, "Just call me John."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. Even Dean had to sometimes call his own father sir. A smile grew on his pink lips, he must really be trying to make it up to him.

Blushing slightly, Sam nodded and ducked his head so his bangs would flop down to cover his eyes, "Um, thank you... John."

"Anytime." He claps the young man's shoulder and leaves the room to go to the kitchen. The food has been ready for the last 10 minutes as Dean had planned everything down to the minute and he didn't count Sam being late into the equation.

Pulling off his boyfriend's coat, Dean took advantage of his father's absence by pulling the long haired boy into his embrace for a passionate kiss. It only lasted a few moments before they pulled apart under the fear of being caught. Running his fingers over the other's cheek and grinning, Dean stared into Sam's hazel eyes which made the tall man blush and peer down at his shoes. Despite Dean showering him with it, Sam still wasn't quite used to being the focus of someone's affections. 

"Come on." Dean muttered and pulled his boyfriend over to the small table by his hand. 

They sat next to each other so John could sit opposite either Sam or Dean. It was up to him to make that call. Sam shifted in his seat and was wringing his hands together again. The hunter smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on Sam's thigh in the hopes that it'd comfort the boy. 

Minutes later John came though from the kitchen carrying their plates of slightly over cooked Mac and cheese. A feeble attempt at a salad was placed along side the cheesy pasta. Dean knew that in any other occasion, John wouldn't have acted waitress and certainly wouldn't have cooked but he was obviously trying to make a good impression. Dean briefly thought how it would usually be the girlfriend/boyfriend seeking approval rather than a parent. It just reassured him of how messed up his little family really was. Sam didn't seem to mind though.

There was no doubting that John had put some Holy water into Sam's water just in case. It was a trick that he'd picked up from Bobby. After all, a hunter could never be too care especially when it came to his family. Sam sipped at his water without noticing John's eyes on him like a hawk. He swallowed down the liquid without any issue allowing for John to relax a little.

John sat opposite Sam which seemed to surprise the young man but he didn't mention anything. Dean's boyfriend thanked John for the food before hesitantly picking up his fork and starting picking small bits of salad and pasta into his mouth. Sam's shyness seemed to be worse than it had been in a long while. He was hesitant and quiet which made Dean wonder whether something was wrong either here or back at the Wesson's home.

The silence began to drag as nobody could think of anything to say. John and Dean shared a look which was basically trying to force each other to start a conversation.

To their surprise, it was actually Sam that spoke first, "Dean told me that the Impala used to be yours?" Dean blinked slightly. It was certainly a topic that both him and his father were passionate about but he knew that Sam actually held very little interest in, "It's a very nice car." Sam was obviously trying to get along with John especially for Dean. 

"I've always really loved it. It's kinda become a family car but she's great. Are you into cars?" John lent his head in genuine curiosity. A mutual hobby or interest is what the conversation needed right now.

"Not so much into cars themselves but I'm more about the engines. I know the basic workings of an engine." Sam answered truthfully. This was news to Dean but he could imagine Sam learning about how an engine works for a science class or project. 

"Oh? I used to be a mechanic. I loved every minute of it." John said as he shovelled food into his mouth but avoiding most of the salad.

Sam sighed slightly, "My dad has been trying to get me into something like that. Like as a side while I'm studying. I don't know if it's really my kinda thing though."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Dean asked before John could answer. Any opportunity to ask more about this mysterious Mr Wesson and he would be first in line.

Shrugging, Sam ducked his head slightly, "I dunno."

Sensing an awkwardness coming on, John tried to move the topic forward. Sam was grateful for his efforts and gave him a small smile in thanks from where he was hiding beneath his bangs. John acknowledged the smile but didn't make a fuss.

The rest of the meal passed without any hiccups. It ran smoothly with only a few awkward silences spread throughout the evening. Sam's salad was gone while about half of his Mac and cheese remained untouched. John guessed that it explained why Sam was so skinny and small (not height wise). In comparison, Dean and his father had devoured the less healthy part, leaving the majority of the green leafy things upon the plate. A few of the leaves had little nibble marks where Dean had tried the salad before backing out and dumping it back down.

Sam sat in the living room area in silence as the two Winchesters cleared the table. His offer of assistance had been rejected but it felt odd for Sam to be just sat watching housework being done with him helping. 

It was only a few minutes later that they came back in from the kitchen but the time had felt like hours to Sam. John peered at the boy carefully but didn't try to hide the fact that he was studying him. At least he waiting until after dinner to inspect the boy from across the room. Dean gave his father a pointed look when he entered moments after the staring had begun.

John coughed clearing his throat and glanced between the two boys sat with a normal distance between them. They were obviously not comfortable with showing their affections in front of him. He wondered if Sam's parents knew that he was gay and whether they knew about Dean. He stopped when he realised that he had been squinting at Sam suspiciously as though he could deduce the answers from the pores in his skin. He blinked, grounding himself before deciding on what to say.

"I was talking to Dean earlier..." The old hunter began.

Sam's head perked up to look at Mr Winchester as he spoke. His eyes were curious but features were still carefully controlled.

"There's a funfair just one town over and I thought it was a good idea for you boys to go." He smiled innocently even though he could see Dean getting redder and redder with anger.

Dean jumped in to answer his father, "Sam wouldn't want to go to some old funfair, dad!"

"I was asking him." John said firmly. It was clear in his eyes that he wasn't going to budge on his stance, "so Sam, what'd ya say?"

His voice was quiet and unsure as he could sense that Dean wasn't exactly enthused about the idea, "I've never been to a funfair..." The honesty was clear in his tone.

Dean couldn't help but be shocked. Even with his messed up childhood on the road, he'd managed to visit a funfair a few times before, even if one of those times was for a case. He was learning more and more about his boyfriend with every minute. Maybe this whole boyfriend-meet-father was a lot more useful than he had originally expected. Sam really was a dark horse.

"Well, let's not deprive the boy any longer!" John cried enthusiastically but Dean knew that the only excitement was for the new case. Any chance to kill something supernatural and John would be on the edge of his seat practically buzzing from head to toe.

Still red faced, Dean was hauled to his feet making Sam follow his actions. He was going to kill his dad for this.

 

\--------  
"Go ahead and start the car, Dean." John ordered, "I'll get Sam his coat."

It wasn't until Dean had walked down the two levels from their apartment and was standing beside the Impala that he realised that Sam hadn't even brought a coat with him. Cursing under his breath, he raced back up towards the apartment whilst taking two steps at a time.

Meanwhile, butterflies were crammed into Sam's stomach with nerves. The only thing about these butterflies was that it felt like they had tiny daggers attached to the tips of their wings and maybe they even fed off human flesh. He stood beside the door in silence like an idiot. He knew that he'd brought no coat but he didn't have the audacity it would take to contradict to anything a large man like John was saying. He'd learn that lesson the hard way.

The hunter stepped closer to him making Sam consider whether a fake heart attack would stop whatever was about to happen here. Despite being tall himself, John was just a little taller than him which made it the even more intimidating.

"Sam," The large man's voice was low and rugged. The younger man paled and his eyes grew wider. He swallowed heavily around the lump in his throat, "Dean cares about you a lot. You know that right?"

Sam nodded frantically. Screw fake heart attacks, at the rate his heart was beating, he might actually be at risk from having a real one, "Y-yes, sir." His words blurred together as he forced the sounds out so fast.

"Good but I'm warning you, boy," His eyes darkened as he lent in,"If you hurt my son then I will track you down and I will KILL you. Understood?" 

It was as if Sam had seen a ghost, the blood had drained from his face so quickly, "Yes, sir."

He swore that he couldn't breathe, that the world was spinning around him. He silently cursed his nervous disposition but it didn't mean that he wasn't dying to escape from there. 

Looking satisfied, John stepped back from the thin boy just in time as Dean then crashed though the door. Sam jumped out of his skin and raised his arms to protect himself from the intruder. John just went to grab his jacket and slip it on his shoulders as though nothing had happened.

A frown formed on Dean's brow as he took in Sam's frankly sick look. He stepped closer to his boyfriend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Here," John's voice boomed confidently, "I'll drop you off." He marched out the door and off to the car.

Dean slipped his hand into Sam's. It was obvious that something had spooked his boyfriend and if he found out that it was John's fault then Dean might just have to kill the man.

"You ready, Sammy?" He asked gently, pulling Sam towards the door. He followed him willingly but silently.

When they reached the car, Dean placed a hand on Sam's thigh and squeezed reassuringly and his partner shared a grateful smile. John was probably only being protective after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean upsets Sam and their time at the funfair ends in a little confession time.

The ride in the car was short and Sam didn't know what to expect when they got to the other end. He'd never been to any sort of funfair but wasn't sure whether It'd be good as Dean seemed pretty apposed to the idea at first. His attitude had changed a bit as they got closer and Sam couldn't help but wonder if that was just to make him feel better. 

To say that the atmosphere in the car was tense would be an understatement. Dean and John weren't exactly great friends at the moment and at the same time Sam was way to scared to even attempt conversation with the elder Winchester. He just settled for sitting beside Dean and gripping his hand to try and control his apprehension. The slightly older boy didn't appear to mind the constant clinging to his hand but he seemed to absorbed in his own thoughts to protest anyway. 

Several times Sam wanted to ask him what he was thinking as Dean's thoughts always enthralled him. If they were alone then he probably would have asked but even John's mere presence was intimidating.

They approach the funfair on a small dirt road that had been greatly worn away due to over use. Sunday night wasn't the funfair's busiest night but there were still kids and teenagers mulling around since school was out until the morning.

It had grown dark since Sam had left from his own home earlier that day meaning that the lights on the rides shone brightly and flashed a multitude of colours. The tops of the tallest amusements could just be seen over the high trees that surrounds the area creating thick forest.

The tension in the car seemed to grow thicker the closer they drew closer to their destination. Even the happy music, which sounded out from the funfair, couldn't break the icy silence that wrapped around the occupants of the car. With every second that past, Sam regretted agreeing to the whole night. It had just gone down hill from the moment he had stepped through the door which sucked because at first, he'd had high hopes for the evening. He knew that he should have stayed at home or gone to the library where he could revise in peace and quiet. Well, sometimes peace and quiet.

John was tapping on the steering wheel in an obvious impatient gesture. His eyes kept glancing up into the rear view mirror to look at the boys sat a little closer together. Sam wondered if he'd be mad about it but he didn't mention anything.

After what felt like centuries, they finally pulled into an area obviously reserved for parking cars even though there were no designated spaces: it was more of a muddy field with a few vehicles strewn in not straight lines. 

John drove to near the ticket booth and gate to allow the boys to get out. Sam took his chance and was out in the blink of an eye and moving towards the ticket booth where he waited awkwardly for the other boy. Dean was about to follow when John caught his shoulder in his large hand.

"Remember to keep a look out, Dean." His said gruffly. All the warmth that was earlier in his voice had disappeared. It proved that his father hadn't really changed all that much, if at all.

Shaking out out John's grip, Dean pulled away and began to pull himself out of the Impala, "Whatever." He grumbled, his rage threatening to boil over.

Dean got out of the car and had began to walk towards Sam when he heard his dad call out behind him, "Be careful...especially with Sam."

He marched away from the car without a single glance back. As if he really cares about Sam, Dean thought, If he did then he wouldn't have sent him on a hunt.

Dean was well and truly pissed.

\-----

Arriving at the ticket booth, Dean pulled out some money and paid for their tickets without a single word to Sam. Despite that, he could feel the boy so close that his breath was practically on the back of his neck. Usually he wouldn't have minded the close proximity especially since it was Sam but his anger didn't allow him to think how he usually would.

The older boy stepped though the gates and into the large funfair. The music was loud and mockingly cheerful, the lights were bright and people ran to and fro with large smiles plastered across his face. It felt like everything was laughing at him. He knew, deep down, that it was just his anger making him hyper aware of what's around him but nevertheless, it made it even worse.

Sam was so close to his side that it was like their arms were glued together. Can't Sam tell that I'm about to flip any second now? He raged silently.

He led them further into the area and Sam followed like an obedient dog. The tall boy felt exposed in the loud throng as people of every age rushed past him shouting and laughing. He tried to pull himself closer to the only thing he trusted in this whole area: Dean. He noticed that Dean was moving stiffly and was quiet but really hoped that his closeness wasn't causing it. He supposed that it was probably just from his argument with his father. After all, Sam knew how scary John could be. 

He was so wrapped up in trying to hide himself and figuring Dean out that he didn't notice the way people were looking at them strangely as a result of Sam's excessive need to cling. Unlike him, Dean did notice and he really didn't like it.

The hunter turned quickly with fury burning in his usually soft green eyes, "What is wrong with you?!" He snapped and stepped closer as Sam backed away, "Why do you have to be clinging to my sleeve like a toddler?!" Dean didn't notice the heavy swallow in Sam's throat or the way his eyes became significantly more watery, "Can't you see how people are staring?!" The scene he was creating had attracted more attention but he didn't notice them or their concerned glances for the skinny boy who was shaking in his boots, "So just stop it!" 

Dean took a deep breath, closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders to release the stress that had been building up there. He ran a hand over his weary features in an attempt to relax himself.

He opened his eyes again. Sam was gone.

\-----

"Shit." He muttered to himself again as he ran though the funfair in search of his boyfriend, "SAM?!" He called loudly, "Shit."

He ignored the looks that angry parents gave him as they tried to hide the sound of his swearing. Teenagers, more accustomed to the language, simple peered at him as though he was a mad man.

They didn't understand. It wasn't just that he had lost Sam, it was that he'd lost Sam in a funfair with a possible haunting. Panic flew through him in waves as his eyes scanned through the crowds. In his manic search, every tall, lanky boy seemed to be his Sam until he ran close enough to get a real look at their faces. Needless to say, those people got freaked out by Dean running at them whilst shouting, "SAM!?"

His lungs were burning as they desperately sought for air. He'd been running without rest for almost ten minutes and was beginning to lose hope. Maybe Sam had just left? Called his parents and got a lift home instead? 

Dean knew that he'd messed up and deserved every second of distress right now but he needed to find his boyfriend and hopefully sooner rather than later.

He slowed to a fast walk as he made him way towards the entrance again in an attempt to locate Sam. You'd think that a six foot boy would stand out against the crowds but apparently not. Although, Sam did have a talent for making himself invisible and going unseen. That particular skill was a curse for Dean right now. He bet with himself that he'd actually ran past the boy several times so Sam would be even more mad for not noticing him. 

The gate was in sight but no Sam. He peaked his head around the ticket booth and asked the bored-looking attendant if he'd seen a tall boy with long hair. The man just shrugged but didn't think so.

Dean groaned and span back into the fairground to continue his search. He took a second to breath as he walked into the centre of the park where the rides and amusements were situated around him. The lights flashed, music played and visitors squealed but he simply span in a tight circle, taking in what was around him for the first time. He stopped searching faces and instead looked at the area and what filled it.

It was then that he spotted him. Sam was sat on a picnic bench with his back leaning against the table so he was facing the wrong way. His knees were pulled up so his chin could rest there but he looked incredibly lonely and isolated from those buzzing around him.

Dean approached quietly and wondered whether sam had been there the whole time or moved from place to place before settling here. As he got closer, Dean noticed that Sam was completely lost in his own thoughts. His deep hazel eyes watched the ride in front of him carefully and without distraction. 

Looking up, Dean saw that it was the waltzer. The little carts span around in tight 360 circles making their occupants scream, laugh and shriek as they clung onto the bar that held them in place. He wondered whether Sam wanted to go on the ride as the tall boy's eyes were wishful and longing.

He sat himself down unceremoniously on the wooden bench beside his boyfriend(he really hoped not ex-boyfriend.) Sam didn't look at him but it was clear that he was aware of his presence as the distanced look had vanished leaving Sam tight jawed and guarded. Despite this, his eyes still followed the carts as they span.

Dean wanted to speak, to apologise but he didn't know how. He really didn't want to sound sarcastic or insincere so spent a few moments planning his words.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." His voice was weak, "I didn't mean to snap. It was just my dad had gotten under my skin a bit back then..." He reached out a hand to place on the other's arm but retracted when Sam visibly flinched,"I've been looking for you for ages. Where'd you go?" He kept his tone soft and unthreatening.

Sam shrugged and sunk deeper into himself. Dean knew that he needed a change of tactics. The older boy peered up at the ride which was finally slowing down to release its passengers. A sudden idea clicked, "You wanna ride?"

Sam peered across to face him. A sparkle was alight in his eyes that Dean could easily make out. It was excitement and at that moment, Dean swore to himself that he'd see that glint in Sam's eyes more often. Grabbing Sam's hand he led him towards the ride and jumped into a cart before patting the plastic seat beside him in an invitation for Sam. A smile was beginning to break through onto the boy's lips as he settled beside Dean.

Dean grinned as well as Sam scooted a little closer to him. The warmth from Sam against his side was reassuring and a relief since he thought that he had lost him for a while.

The ride started up and Sam gripped the bar tightly as they began to spin around and around. The world around them blurred as they gathered speed, shooting around and around in a circle. Dean could hear Sam's giggles which was a rare sound anyway let alone after he'd upset him. The sound made knots tie in his belly. He was just glad that Sam was safe and by his side where he belonged.

The force pushed them back into the cart until they couldn't lean forward. It suddenly dawned on Dean that the reason Sam loved this ride so much was probably because it involved forces and physics. Dean smiled fondly to himself, What a nerd, he thought softly without any malice. 

For Sam, the ride was over too soon and he wanted to groan in frustration. As the spinning slowed Dean leant across and pulled him in for a tender kiss. His pull was gentle so Sam could pull away if he wanted to but Sam didn't. Instead the boy moved in too until their lips were pressed together. Dean knew that it didn't fix everything and that he had some making up to do but it was a starting point.

"I really am sorry." Dean muttered against his lips.

Sam shook his head in disagreement, "No, it's my fault. I was being stupid by being so close."

"I love you being close. I was just so wound up. Don't you go blaming yourself now." Dean whispered softly.

With perfect timing, the cart ground to a complete stop allowing them to hop out. Dean was secretly thrilled as the repeated spinning motion had messed with his stomach. Sam seemed unaffected as he bounced off the ride and towards the other amusements. The shorter boy struggled to keep up as the world span around him. Never again, he vowed.

\------

"A haunted house?" Sam questioned leaning his head, "Seriously?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically. After all these rides he'd endured over the last few hours, this was the one he'd been waiting for. Now this was right up his alley, Dean grinned. He pulled Sam to the queue and jumped on the spot impatiently making his boyfriend roll his eyes exasperated. 

"It'll be fun!" Dean encouraged, "Come on, live a little."

Sam internally groaned, this really wasn't his scene. He actually scares quite easily because he's so nervous. This really wasn't ideal. Dean will see me as a wimp and a baby and leave me, he thought sullenly. Sometimes he thought that Dean wasn't afraid of anything.

They were at the front way to quickly for Sam's peace of mind. Dean was still just as excited as before but Sam couldn't help but find his boyfriend adorably cute like this. 

Dean stopped jumping as they entered the building and sat in the little carriage that would take them around the ride. It suddenly dawned on him that, if anywhere, this is where a ghost would be hiding. It would kind of make sense. Despite his anger at his father, Dean made sure to keep his eyes peeled as they got moved around. 

Dan pretended that he didn't notice Sam clinging to him after the first loud bang or the whimpers that broke through his lips as things jumped out and loud noises burst though speakers. The almost pitch black, aside from a few UV lights, was what made it ten times worse. Sam screwed his eyes shut and started trying to recite the periodic table. He had to restart it several times as loud noises shocked him from the pattern of elements. It was a good enough distraction as within minutes they were out.

Dean shook his shoulder gently so Sam hesitantly cracked open his eyes. Dean smiled reassuringly down at him but internally cursed himself for putting his boyfriend through it especially since he knew that Sam was easily scared.

"Here," He pulled Sam to his feet as the walked from the carriage, "It's over now." Sam seemed a little distant, seemingly disappointed in himself so Dean leant up and placed a soft kiss against his hair, "Don't worry. Never agin, okay?" Sam nodded.

\-----  
They sat on a bench similar to the one Dean had found Sam on hours before. Now it was getting later so many of the families had retired home leaving only teens and adults. They sat close, sharing body heat and also sharing a pink candy floss. They took little pieces with their fingers before popping them into their mouths. The sugar dissolved instantly leaving a sweet taste on their tongues and on their now sticky lips.

Sam seemed to be thinking about something. He had a considering look upon his features.

"What'cha thinking about?" He nudged his shoulder gently but enough to get his attention.

"Mmm, nothing much..." It was obvious that his brain was still thinking despite what his lips said.

"Sam." Dean said sternly.

"I..." Sam stuttered, "...What were you looking for?"

Dean recoiled in confusion, "When?"

"In the ghost house thing." Sam said quietly. Realisation hit Dean like a freight train and his eyes widened slightly, "Just before I closed my eyes you kept looking around."

Dean dropped his head, lie or tell the truth. Or more like, tell a lie or sound completely crazy and most probably lose my boyfriend. He sighed to himself whilst fiddling with a lose thread on his jeans.

"... You know how my family move around a lot?" He started quietly. Hesitating.

"Yeah?" Sam encouraged, "Your dad's work, right?"

Dean took a breath, steadying himself. He could do this, "We move around a lot for my dad's work... I was kinda helping out just then."

Confusion clouded Sam's face. He blinked in an attempt to comprehend what had been said but clearly it wasn't happening.

"What does your dad do again?" Sam questioned.

"Um... He hunts," Dean said, Looking for a way to ease Sam into it. 

"Hunts what?"

Dean breathed deeply, "... Ghosts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reacts to Dean's revelation before they leave the funfair to head home.

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion before he raised an unconvinced eyebrow as though he thought that Dean was playing a mean trick on him. Despite this, Dean could see uncertainty in his hazel eyes. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as the tall boy stuttered to find words.

"I know it sounds ridiculous..."

"Like... Those shows?... On tv?" He asked in quiet confusion.

"No, most of those are staged. We hunt the real thing."

Sam searched Dean's expression in an attempt to find the truth that may be hidden there. His features were hard but it was clearly no kind of mask. He was genuinely concerned that Sam would leave and call him a freak.

Sam sighed,"Seriously?"

Trying to look trustworthy, Dean nodded,"And some other stuff too." He mumbled beneath his breath.

"What else?"

"You know... Like monsters?"

There was a brief pause,"... Monsters?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean inquired to Sam's sudden interest.

"Nothing." He dismissed quickly.

The tall boy peered around the fairground seemingly lost in his thoughts and considering what Dean had said. It took a little while for him to speak but Dean didn't want to rush him into answering. His mind was probably searching for reasons to not get up and run so Dean was definitely not going to interrupt that. Sam's long legs were swinging back and forth under their bench. Dean watched the soothing repetition of the action while he waited.

A shiver passed down his spine as he suddenly realised how cold it had grown over the last few hours. He had his leather jacket on but felt sorry for Sam who had nothing. Being a gentleman, he slipped the jacket off his shoulders and onto his boyfriend's. The body heat that had soaked into the coat instantly began warming the boy. Sam muttered his thanks but was distant as he thought.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, it probably seems that way." Dean agreed lightly trying to seem even remotely sane.

"You and your dad are completely crazy." Dean nodded in agreement, "Seriously? Ghosts? Monsters?"

Dean shrugged and tried to look into Sam's eyes but the other man was purposely avoiding eye contact. He was choosing instead to peer around them.

The young hunter cleared his throat slightly, "... I mean, yeah. It's what I've been brought up doing." He said earnestly, "We protect people like you from things like that."

"How come I've never heard of you?" Sam asked dubiously as he fiddled with the bottom button on his light shirt. He really didn't want Dean to be crazy. It'd be a shame since he'd grown to really like the older boy. 

"Well, if we told you it all then I don't think that'd be be really protecting you from it since people would be too scared to leave their houses..." He shrugged.

People buzzed around them, seemingly oblivious to the conversation that was taking place mere meters from them. It was almost like a make or break moment for the pair. It was a test of the trust that Sam had placed in Dean.

Sam looked over at Dean, his hair flopping over his forehead. He frowned, concern deep in his hazel eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Sam practically whispered. Dean looked at him with confusion in his eyes and the taller boy noticed to so expanded on his question, "If it's so dangerous, why do you put yourself in the danger? By choice."

Dean blinked a moment. Did this mean that Sam accepted it? He understood that it's the truth? 

"It's our job. If we didn't then so many people would be in danger..." He said quietly. Glancing at the floor, he felt a hand over his where it lay on his knee.

"I still think you're crazy because ghosts don't exist... But okay. If that's what you do..." Sam said it slowly as though he expected Dean to jump in and reveal that it was all a joke and how Sam's so gullible and a fool for believing it.

Dean didn't say that stuff instead he grabbed a hold of the front of Sam's button up and tugged the tall boy down to meet his lips. Sam made a yelping sound in shock but quickly let himself melt into the kiss. Automatically letting Dean take control and guide them.

They only released each other minutes later once their lungs were demanding a new supply of oxygen and were both verging on feeling lightheaded. Dean hand didn't uncurl from Sam's shirt though but Sam didn't release his hand either. They remained millimetres apart; mingling in the same air.

"What was that for?" Sam asked in between gulps of air.

Dean smiled and leant their foreheads together. He looked completely content despite sharing the biggest secret his family had. It made Sam want to watch him like this for hours. He prayed that one day he'd get the opportunity to do so.

"Just... Thank you." The slightly older boy muttered in a whisper just loud enough to reach Sam's ears.

Happy but still slightly confused, Sam moved forward to rejoin their mouths again. Dean returned his efforts instantly while letting out a soft moan. Dean couldn't help himself when his fingers tangled themselves in Sam's mane. He knew how much the other boy enjoyed it being played with.

Sam laughed as Dean pulled it lightly, trying to elicit a moan. Sam was kind of self conscious of any noises he made so kept any sounds locked within him. Dean's nearly successful attempts did make him laugh though. Dean really knew him too well.

Sam pulled back slightly, much to Dean's disappointment, to whisper against his boyfriend's lips, "It's getting late." His hazel eyes kept flicking from his mouth to the deep green eyes, "Do you think we should be getting back?"

Dean didn't want to admit it but Sam was right. The air had started to become cold and the sky was pitch black. If he was honest, he had no idea what they time actually was, "Look at you... Always the sensible one."

Without increasing the distance the taller muttered, "Well not all of us can live off hunting ghosts." His gentle chuckle sent tingles down Dean's spine, "A few of us have to get qualifications to get a job."

Still laughing, Sam pulled away and stood up and rubbed his palms down his jeans. He swallowed and smiled down at the boy who was still sat on the bench. Sticking out a hand, Sam gave him a silent offering to be hauled up. Dean grabbed the hand and was pulled to his feet in one firm tug from the other.

The gentle smile Sam had stretched across his features proved to Dean that even if Sam didn't completely believe him then at least he wasn't leaving him. The young hunter found reassurance in that. The tall boy bit his lip and peered down at the floor as his shoe kicked up dirt slightly. Dean could only wonder what was going through his head.

"I'll call my dad for a lift." Dean said as the other boy nodded in approval.

\----  
Ten minutes later and Sam stood huddled next to Dean next to the ticket booth. His father was just pulling up but it didn't dull the chill that was beginning to settle into their bones. They shifted foot to foot as they tried to keep blood flowing around their bodies. It was almost as though they were stealing techniques from penguins as the shuffled close together to reserve body heat.

John pulled to a stop in from of them. His expectant eyes focusing on Dean's through the car and distance between them. He obviously had so many questions to ask Dean. His eyes landed on Sam and he raised an eyebrow in mild surprise but quickly schooled his features.

The two boys clambered into the vehicle quickly in an attempt to escape the biting cold. Upon inspection, John raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Dean was confused for a second before he looked over at Sam to see the way his lips had swollen a little and how his hair was significantly ruffled. He supposed that he must look rather similar.

"Everything okay?" John asked gruffly whilst eyeing the boys with slight suspicion but mostly just a knowing glint in his eye.

"Yep." Dean said casually. Despite not being so mad, he still held some anger towards his father and his careless attitude. 

Quickly and efficiently, he ruffled Sam's hair back into place to make him slightly more like the neat boy who'd turned up at their door earlier that evening. A smile slipped across Sam's lips as he blushed at Dean's contact. The elder boy grinned, just thrilled to be close to his boyfriend still. 

"Where are we going now?" John asked whilst looking between the two boys. Dean wondered if his father would left them share a bed or if he'd do what most normal parents would do and split them up. It wasn't something that he really needed to think about right now as Sam was going home tonight but he pondered it anyway.

"To Sam's house then home." Dean said with confidence. He knew that his boyfriend wanted to be in for school the next day and wasn't the type to skip.

The oldest man nodded sharply before pulling away from beside the ticket booth and starting on the way back to the town they were staying in. 

John's fingers were gripping the wheel tightly as impatience rolled off him in violent waves. He was obviously on the edge of his seat just waiting to find out about the case. Dean considered dragging it out and not telling him for hours as revenge. He thought that maybe his father deserved it for acting like he did earlier.

Looking across at the tall boy sat beside him, Dean thought over the case and what they had been looking for. Sam wasn't looking back at him instead he gazed out the window clearly tired as the long day was beginning to catch up on him. His head leant against the glass as his hazel eyes watched as trees flew passed the car. He blinked slowly but kept his eyes open.

"We didn't see anything, dad." Dean addressed his father without even looking away from his boyfriend's face.

The car jerked and it took a moment for John to straighten it back onto the road. Panicked eyes met Dean's through the rear view mirror. Confusion clouded his features as he peered at his son.

"What d'ya mean, Dean?" Tension was clear in his tone.

"We didn't see any sign of a ghost or even a spirit." He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible so that it would calm his father.

"Dean." John growled out.

"No, dad. I told him." Dean pushed his point forward. He really wanted his father just to understand his actions for once.

"You did what?" His voice was laced with fury which was barely kept under control. His knuckles became white as they gripped the steering wheel. His eye twitched as his son had revealed the secret that he had kept from almost everyone he had ever met. Dean went to speak but John interrupted. If looks could kill, popped to mind, "No, we will discuss this later."

Being so absorbed in himself and the argument with his father, Dean didn't notice the way Sam curled in on himself at the silent dark threat that Mr Winchester murmured. He didn't notice when Sam's eyes slid shut to try and block out the voices. He also failed to notice the way Sam's fists gripped the fabric of his own jeans tightly to ground himself.

Sam couldn't wait for the journey to be over.

\---  
They pulled up outside Sam's house and he scrambled to get out as though his life depended on the air outside. He had shot away from the car and was starting up towards his steps within seconds. All this without so much as a word to his boyfriend or boyfriend's father.

John raised and eyebrow but Dean gave him a scolding look.

"Now, look!" Dean hissed, "He thinks you don't like him!" 

He climbed out after his boyfriend and jogged up to where the boy had just reached the top of the steps. Instinctively, he pulled Sam's head down by wrapping a hand around his neck and tugging gently. They're lips met for a moment allowing Sam to sink into the warmth of Dean's mouth. He lifted his hand and placed it on the shorter boy's arm, pulling him closer. 

Suddenly, the front door was wrenched open violently. In a speed that Dean didn't know that anyone could possess, Sam pushed him back away from his body like the contact burnt him. The hunter stumbled slightly and peered at Sam in confusion until he suddenly realised why he'd reacted like that.

A tall man with neatly combed hair and a slight 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw stood in the doorway. He looked a little like Sam but not overly so. His shoulders were broader, eyes colder and much more built. He wore a light shirt and dark dress pants. The tie that was hanging from his neck was loosened giving him a slight relaxed appearance like an average joe after work.

"Samuel?" The man frowned which created lines in his large forehead, "It's quite late, isn't it?" 

Dean knew that it was probably just gone midnight but he really had hoped that Mr Wesson wouldn't have minded too much. Sam stepped into the house and stood just behind his father. He was just to the side a little though so he could be seen behind the older man who was crowding the doorway.

"Yes, sir." Sam answered quietly as he stepped inside. 

Leaning out of the door, Mr Wesson put on a large smile and waved at John where he sat in the Impala. His teeth were white and clean, "Thanks for having him over!" He called to the older Winchester, seemingly ignoring both Dean and Sam. His prime focus seemed to be creating a good impression on another adult. John dismissed his thanks with the wave of a hand. 

Nodding, Sam's dad withdrew back inside the doorway. The look he sent Dean was murderous as he slowly closed the door, keeping eye contact until the last moment when the wood clicked into place. 

Dean swallowed and a feeling of unease settled into his stomach. Had he seen them kissing? Sam was pretty quick with pushing him away though so maybe they'd gotten away with it. Maybe he was just mad about sam being so late home when there is school the next day. Dean knew that part of the reason that Sam was achieving so well academically was because his father put a heavy weight on his education. He obviously expected Sam to do well and with no exceptions or distractions, Dean included. Maybe he saw Dean as a bad influence?

The uneasy feeling didn't go away as he walked back down the small path and pulled himself into the car beside his father. Mr Wesson must be really protective, he thought to himself. It'd make sense. 

"What's wrong?" John asked upon seeing the deep frown on his lips.

"Something seems off..." 

John pulled the car into drive and started away from the curb, "It is late, Dean." 

"I suppose you're right." He mumbled as he slipped down into the chair allowing himself to think about it. He nibbled his lower lip as he thought some more. He quickly decided that he'd simply ask Sam tomorrow in between lessons to get a final answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much really happens in this chapter so I hope you don't find it overly boring. X
> 
> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers that John was holding back some information from him and Sam doesn't turn up for school.

Dean was starting to feel tired when the two Winchesters finally arrived back at the apartment that they were currently renting. He pulled himself out of the car and shuffled up the stairs behind his father. 

John opened the door and Dean immediately entered and collapsed down onto the couch. His eyes scanned the wall where articles had been pinned up and books were open on the floor. His father hadn't been idle whilst he'd been out. It looks as though he had high hopes for the case so had began to already compile all the data they had. 

Despite being sleepy, he pulled himself up and checked out what was hanging on the wall from pins and tacks. It was while he was reading his third article that John appeared beside him and began to pin up more pictures and pieces of information. He did it quickly but kept them straight and in their designated sections. It was when he was pinning another sheet up that he spoke.

"So you told Sam?" His sounded distracted. Dean wondered if maybe he was multitasking to stop himself revealing his true fury.

"You're the one who dragged him into it. He deserved to know." He tried to place the blame upon his father. In the hope that it'd get him out of trouble.

There was a brief pause, "Dean, I've never told anyone about what we do. How could you?" Anger was seeping into his words but he kept it tightly under control, not wanting to explode yet.

"He was a part of it!" Dean fought his side. He tried to get his father to see where he was coming from and to understand his point of view. "He'd find out eventually. He's not stupid!"

"No, he's not but now he knows!" His brows furrowed and forehead creased.

"I know... I just-" Dean stopped suddenly. His eyes had been scanning the information on the wall but they had frozen on a circled word. 

"You just what?!" John fumed, not quite realising that Dean had stopped talking and was now frantically searching the articles while his eyes were getting more and more distraught by every second.

"What's this?!" Dean jabbed his finger onto the paper covered wall. Rage blazed in his green eyes and his breathing became harsh.

"What?" 

"What is this?!" Dean shouted, forgetting the time of night. 

John's eyes flick over to where his son was pointing. A finger was pressed against an article that announced that, 'Gay Boy Goes Missing Around Local Funfair.'

Turning redder from anger, Dean directs his father's gaze to another piece of information. It was a fact file about another missing boy. The words 'Sexual Orientation: Homosexual' were circled in dark red ink. There had been a pattern forming in the disappearances and John had figured it out already. Other articles only confirmed his suspicions, many of the boys that had gone missing were openly gay. Others seemed to be closeted as best friends and close family members had revealed to the police that he had admitted his attraction to the same sex to them. 

Fury ran though Dean's blood making it boil. His hands were nearly shaking as anger flooded though him. 

"You knew." He hissed darkly. His eyes were closed as he could not stand to look at his father, "I wasn't good enough as I'm only bisexual but when you heard about Sam being gay you saw your chance." 

John swallowed. He'd never seen Dean this mad ever before. His hands were shaking, face was red and green eyes cold. His breathing came in large huffs as anger flooded his body.

"It's not like that, Dean." John tried to justify but his weak words went unnoticed by Dean in his fiery anger.

"It IS like that! That's why you brought it up just before he came over! You used my first ever boyfriend as BAIT! He could have died, dad! What if he'd gotten taken by the ghost or spirit?" He raged. He balled his hands into tight fist in an attempt to suppress the urge to throw a punch.

The older man stutter, unsure on how to defend himself. Unsure on what to say, period.

"See! You can deny it because it's true!" Seeing red, Dean span when he stood to storm into his room and slam the door. It seemed like the whole house shook under the force of Dean's fury.

John knew better than to chase after him. Especially now. He felt something akin to shame burry itself in his stomach so he lowered his head but continued tacking up information sheets.

\-----  
Dean lay in bed twisting and turning as he just couldn't sleep. The outburst, just hours before, was still lingering in his system making him twitchy and alert. 

Twisting over, the blanket tangled around his legs causing him to cry out in frustration and kick his legs out violently. He felt as though he were buzzing, like energy was pooling beneath his skin and shocked him at the touch. He groaned as his watch told him that it was almost 3am and he had school the next day. 

He wasn't skipping school tomorrow for two reasons; One, he needed to find Sam to ask whether his dad had seen them and two, skipping would mean spending a minute or so longer than necessary in his father's company. Throwing himself down onto the mattress, he squeezed his eyes shut and demanded for sleep to come. 

He finally managed to drift off at 4:20am even though his body still felt charged and ready to snap. If the energy wasn't flowing through him then he would have felt bone tired and just about ready to collapse.

He didn't want to think about how he'd have to be up in three hours time to face the hell hole that people called school.

\-----  
The alarm made him snap out of unconsciousness. The sudden alertness was practically painful as his bleary eyes searched for his phone to silence the racket. He found the device tangled within his bed sheets where it'd been caught up during the night's violent twisting sessions.

His eyelids felt heavy and his body ached after a series of late nights were finally catching up with him. Immediately, he flipped his phone open and shot off a text to Sam, as per their usual morning routine.

-Good morning. U ok?

Dean left the phone on the bed side table as he hauled himself up and stumbled across the room as he looked for clean enough clothes. He dragged his fingers through his hair, not bothering to properly comb it, in an attempt to flatten down the unruly stands that stuck up.

He was dressed and ready to go with half an hour even though his body was craving the sweet embrace of his bed. All he needed was a few more hours for his body to recover but deep down he knew the need to see Sam outweighed any want for extra sleep.

He was nibbling on a piece of toast, despite feeling sick from exhaustion, when he slipped through the front door. He'd escaped their apartment with waking or running into his father which really was a mercy especially since his was in a murderous mood. He was sure that he looked somewhat akin to the walking dead but he couldn't find it within himself to care. 

He checked his phone before slipping behind the wheel of the Impala; there was no reply from Sam. This alone caused something to knot itself in his stomach as Sam would usually leave his phone on in the morning as it had become a habit for Dean to text him upon waking up. Dean check his phone once more, just in case he'd missed something, before pulling away from their apartment and off towards his high school.

The journey seemed long and Dean found it practically impossible to focus on the road as his mind wondered but didn't have enough energy to multitask. He swerved again as the car began to drift into the on coming lane. Luckily for him, there was nobody around to witness his carelessness.

He couldn't stop the groan that broke from his lips as the school building grew from the distance. He really wanted to be anywhere but school right now. Preferably, he would want to be in bed asleep. Even more preferably would be if Sam was there with him, wrapping around him as they both slept of late nights. Dean would have claimed that it would be his own personal heaven. Just to have Sam sleeping close beside him seemed perfect.

He pulled up onto a road just around the corner from school so he could walk the last few hundred metres. He didn't want to risk his Baby's paintwork by leaving her in a parking lot full to the brim of careless students that didn't appreciate a good car when they saw one.

He walked straight into the building and straight to class without a word to anyone. He didn't even know if someone had called him or tried to speak with him. His mind wasn't in the place for conversation right now. Any other day, he would be socialising and chatting with friends but he avoided anyone that may even try to open conversation with him.

He was a few minutes early for class so flipped his cell phone open once he'd gotten to his seat. The screen was empty as there were no new messages or even missed calls. It was weird for Sam not to reply so Dean began to worry. Maybe Sam was mad at him or his cell was out of battery? Dean had to consider all the options for Sam's silence. He really hoped that he wasn't being given the silent treatment for something because he had no idea what it could be. Although, that did seem a bit petty for someone like Sam.

He sent off another message in the hopes of a reply,

-U Ok?-

Class was beginning sooner than Dean wanted it too. He was glad he sat towards the back as it allowed him to check his phone under the table just to see if Sam had replied. Tight disappointment fell on his chest each time he peered down at the device as it seemed as though there'd be no answer from the younger boy. He sighed and slipped his cell phone back into his pocket then rested his head against his hand. It wasn't his fault if his eyes slipped closed.

\----  
"Can you contribute to the class discussion, Mr Winchester?" Dean leapt awake to see the whole class peering back at him and his teacher staring at him smugly from the front. Silence filled the classroom as everyone waited in anticipation to see what the great Dean Winchester would say in come back. In the handful of months that he'd been in the school he'd already picked up a reputation for his attitude and Dean didn't see that as a particularly bad thing. When Dean didn't answer the teacher pushed further to try and humiliate the young man, "Do you even know what we're talking about?"

Dean's eyes flicked across to the board. The teacher's scratchy writing was scrawled across in chalk. Numbers and equations littered the deep green surface and it took him a moment to even realise what subject he was napping in. Physics. Dean internally cursed as it was one of his worst classes. Also the teacher was a complete oaf and took any opportunity to belittle the young minds in front of him. 

The equations looked familiar. His brain flipped back to where he'd seen them before. It flashed back to him like a memory. He was sat in the library, bored as hell, and begging to leave as Sam was quickly scribbling out numbers into a note book. The large textbook of questions lay open in front of the young man as his eyes shot from the question to his answer, mentally checking answers. Dean had been sat there for almost an hour as Sam completed the work for his Advanced Class. He searched his mind desperately as he remembered Sam telling him what he was doing.

"Well?" Mr Joffrey asked, squinting at the boy in the back row.

"Kinetic Energy?" He asked. He tried to mask the uncertainty in his voice as he gazed up at the large man stood with crossed arms and a scowl.

The teacher screwed his face up in disgust before turning and continuing to scrawl across the board. Dean sagged in his seat as relief flooded through him. He knew that Mr Joffrey would be marking him down for the next few months but it was worth it to hear the snickers from his other classmates. He'd really have to thank Sam next time he saw him.

He peered up at the clock, only 10 minutes left of class. He tried not to smirk but napping really was a good way to pass the time. 

\----  
His next lesson dragged even worse than the first one. He paid no attention to what was happening despite being wake for all of it. 

Break couldn't come soon enough for the tired student so he threw himself down on the closest bench he could find. He checked his phone again even though he knew that it hadn't vibrated against his leg. No new messages. 

His friends appeared around him one at a time but he barely did any more than glance up in their direction as they sat down. They chatted, gossiped and a few times they even laughed at a joke but they didn't notice the inner turmoil that faced Dean. He kind of wondered whether they actually appreciated his silence as a chance for them to finally speak instead of him dictating the conversation. He shook that thought off as they would have left of they didn't like him anyway.

It was easy to tell that Sam didn't really have many friends as nobody seemed to be questioning his absence or worrying if he was ill.

The rest of the day consisted of pretty much the same routine of him dazing his way through class in between checking for messages. Sam's absence was beginning to get to him already and it hadn't even been a day apart yet. 

\-----  
When Dean finally pulled himself into the Impala at the end of the day, he felt like collapsing against the leather upholstery and simply sleeping for a week. His desire to know what was up with Sam outweighed any need to rest though so he pulled out his phone again and flipped it open. He typed in the well known number and clicked call.

The call dialled for a second before ringing Sam's device. The hunter waited impatiently on the other side as it rang and rang and rang. He was about to hang up when there was a click.

"Hey,-" 

"OHMYGOD, SAM! AREYOUOKAY?!" He rushed out at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"This is Sam. Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I'll call back as soon as possible. Thanks, bye." The prerecorded message continued on as though Dean hadn't said a word. He cringed at his own stupidity.

There was a beep which signalled that he could leave a voicemail. He hesitated for a moment, wondering whether he should or just hang up. He sighed before speaking.

"Hey, Sam. It's just me. I was wondering if you're okay and where you where today as I didn't see you. Um, that's all... Okay, bye." He was going to finish with a 'love you' but decided against it as they hadn't said it since the first time so Dean wasn't sure on how true the statement was for the younger boy. 

He threw the phone down on the passenger seat beside him before pulling away from the curb and heading home. He was dreading the moment when he'd have to see his father again as he still wanted to punch him in the face but he wanted to get home and go to bed. He hoped that maybe he could sneak into the apartment without John noticing his arrival. At that moment, he cursed the Impala's loud engine even though he usually loved her loud growl.

On the journey home, he decided that if he didn't hear from Sam by tomorrow after school then he'd go to the Wesson's house and ask after the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits the Wesson household but Sam's mom won't let Dean inside. She claims that Sam is ill.

Over twenty four hours, seven unanswered messages and two missed calls later, Dean was sat in his Impala. Not hiding, he definitely wouldn't have called it hiding.

Despite his desire to find out the whereabouts of his boyfriend, Dean was extremely resistant to actually leaving the safety of the car. The short walk up to the Wesson's front door seemed miles long and practically lethal. In the hunter's head, it had extended 100 feet from the last time he was here, merely two days ago.

His hands twitched from where he still grasped the steering wheel even though he'd stopped the car over fifteen minutes ago. The comforting smell of leather couldn't even settle his nerves like it usually would. He nibbled at his bottom lip and considered breaking his promise to himself by just driving away without discovering where Sam was. 

He took a steadying breath before pushing open the door, which let out a squeak, and steeping out onto the curb. The neighbourhood was quiet which really didn't help as it gave the area a horror movie feel.

Realising that he was acting really suspicious, Dean wiped his hands down his jeans and took the first step towards the house. He knew that, in theory, he shouldn't be nervous as it was his boyfriend's home but Mr Wesson had seriously given him the chills. As a result, he had put off chasing up his boyfriend until his curiosity got to him. The phrase, curiosity killed the cat, kept spinning around his head. He wanted to be anywhere but there but wanted to be with nobody but Sam.

Everything would be easier if Sam would just answer my calls, Dean mused as he stepped closer to the house. Why can't he just answer my texts? Each step was a chore as he worked his way closer and closer. He knew that he probably looked like a weirdo lurking on the path to someone's house but he couldn't find the energy to care.

The door got closer quicker than he'd been expecting making him want to turn around and start again. It felt like a sick game of what's the time Mr Wolf. He steeled his nerves and pushed on towards the house that made him feel wrong inside; like his very existence was forbidden. It hadn't felt like that before Mr Wesson had come back from, what Sam had previously said was, a business trip to Europe. Dean could imagine Sam wanting to visit Europe but he could imagine Sam wanting to visit all sorts of places and travelling loads.

He took the steps one at a time as he closed in on the entrance. Swallowing, he reached the door and nibbled at his lower lip as he reached an arm out. The limb felt heavy but he persisted onwards. He knocked against the wood. He suddenly felt very self conscious; should he have rung the bell instead? What if they don't hear it? What if nobody is home?

The door being opened interrupted his thoughts. He blinked in surprise when Mrs Wesson stood peering up at him with a part cautious, part curious expression upon her features. Dean felt immensely guilty for coming up and disturbing her day. She already looked tired as her eyes were dark and lacked any spark of energy. Her posture was stiff as she leant against the door and her breathing seemed almost laboured.

"Mrs Wesson?" He asked as though he hadn't met her before. It made him feel stupid. She nodded anyway, allowing him to continue, "Is Sam okay? Is he home?" He asked quickly.

She shifted to lean more weight against the wood of the door, "Yes, he's home."

"Can I see him?" Dean was already going to step in the door when Mrs Wesson pushed the door shut slightly so Dean couldn't fit though the gap. It made her feelings on him entering the house very clear.

"He's ill at the moment." She frowned and look behind her into the house where Dean couldn't see. 

"Can't I just go and tell him that I hope he gets better?" He pleaded desperately. At first, he thought that her resolve was going to crumble but she suddenly harder her features and straightened her posture a little bit.

"He's really ill." She peered up at his face before glancing away, "And probably sleeping. It would be best to leave him to rest." 

Dean sighed but wanted to argue with the woman. For some reason, he seriously doubted the credibility of her story. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud, barking voice echoed from within the household. It made both Dean and Mrs Wesson jump.

"Who is it?" The man's voice was deep and grumbled menacingly.

"Just a school friend of Samuel's. Wondering when he'll be back..." She called back quietly.

There was a brief silence and Dean supposed that the man, clearly Mr Wesson, was thinking for a moment. They didn't have to wait to long though before he came to a decision, "Friday at the earliest. If not it'll be Monday." 

The woman nodded and turned back to Dean, "Either Friday or Monday. It'll depend upon how he's doing." Her voice seemed to wobble slightly as she spoke. It looked as though she was fighting to stop her bottom lip pouting out. She swallowed, "I'll pass on your well wishes."

Without waiting for a reply, Mrs Wesson pushed the door closed with a gentle click. Dean stood their for a moment feeling something similar to heartbreak. He hadn't been allowed to see his boyfriend. Maybe they knew about their relationship so we're trying to keep Sam away from him. He really hoped not. Acceptance was all a person really wanted from their family no matter whether you're gay or straight. He just felt lucky that John had somewhat accepted it.

He backed away from the door slowly while kind of wishing that It'd open and Sam's mother would invite him in to see his boyfriend with cookies and cakes. If he were really ill he could care for him and make him better. He'd be happy to help. If he wasn't sick then he'd sweep in there and steal away his boyfriend and take him away from a family that doesn't appreciate him.

He made it back to the Impala and got inside. It took another 5 minutes for him to collect his thoughts and finally begin driving across town to his apartment.

\----

"It doesn't make sense!" Dean declared as soon as he burst through the front door. 

His father gazed up in shock but didn't interrupt him. Dean was still furious with his father but the situation with Sam had managed to keep his mind from wondering onto the rage that he had stored up. After Sam was back in school then he'd probably reopen that bag of anger and then rage at his dad for hours. Maybe he'd even throw a plate or two. 

"What doesn't?" John's brow creased in concern as he watched his son collapse onto the couch across from him. 

Dean rolled his eyes as though his father should already know everything that had happened within the last half an hour.

"They wouldn't let me see him!" He cried out while throwing his arms in the air.

"You were gone so long that I had assumed that you'd gone in and then eloped." It was clearly meant as a joke but his voice betrayed to emotion so Dean blinked in confusion at his father.

"They said he was ill." He pushed after deciding to ignore his father's comment.

John looked up from the newspaper, where he was looking for local cases, spread across his knees and over to the young man, "And? Maybe he is ill?" 

"No, he is definitely not ill. I could feel that she was lying, you know?" He waited for his father to nod before continuing, "She told me that he was really ill so I couldn't see him at all. Not even for 5 minutes!" He ranted as the crease of his brow got deeper and deeper the more he thought about it.

"Dean," John tried to placate his son with a soothing and somewhat reassuring tone. He was careful with his words though as even though it was almost two days later, it was clear that Dean wasn't exactly happy with his father, "Maybe he is just really sick?"

Pouting, Dean crossed his arm and brooded for a moment. It was obvious that he was thinking over what had happened. He didn't believe that Sam was sick and he was suspicious of the Wessons but tried to be logical. He nibbled on his lower lips as he sat pondering.

"Fine... But if I don't hear from him soon then I'll be breaking into their house myself," Dean muttered.

"Don't think I'll be trying to stop you." He said. He then went on to mutter, "Especially since you're so sweet on the boy." 

The young man pretend that he didn't hear his father so instead he got up and retired to his room. Collapsing on the bed, Dean gripped his cell phone tightly in his fingers as he prayed that Sam would call or at least text. He just needed to know that one, Sam's father didn't see them kiss and two, that Sam wasn't mad as Dean for something.

Despite it being early, the hunter fell asleep with his phone clutched to his chest. If they were on better terms then John would have teased him about acting like a chick but their relationship was on rocky ground anyway. 

John knew that Sam Wesson meant a lot to his son and if he wanted to be a better father then he'd support him. 

\-------

Wednesday then Thursday came and went in a flash. Dean had skipped school so instead spent most of the day lounging around the apartment. His phone was never more than a few meters from him at anytime. He was a little bit worried that he'd miss Sam by being at home so sent off a message to a friend.

-Hey. Is Sam in?-

It was a while later when he got a reply. Despite knowing that it would probably be his friend, he leapt for the phone. 

-No. Y? -

Dean chewed at his lip which was beginning to become dry and cracked for his constant worrying at it. 

-just wondering.-

He felt back onto the couch and threw the phone onto the couch beside him so it was in easy reach. He checked it several times a day even though he didn't hear it ring a single time. Optimism was the only thing that stopped him chucking his phone against the wall. He was certain that Sam would call and that patience was the answer.

\------  
A dull ding from his phone pulled him from his sleep. He peered around the dark room in shock as him mind struggled to understand where he was and why he was sleeping on the couch. He'd obviously drifted asleep during his relaxing stretch out and his father had left him to doze. In a way, it was good as it allowed him to catch up on missed sleep. That didn't explain why it was almost pitch back.

It suddenly dawned on him that it was his phone that had awoken him from his slumber. His hands searched desperately for the cell phone which had slipped away from him during his nap. 

It was partial underneath his torso where he'd tossed and turned so many times. He pulled it out and flipped the small device open so that he could peer at the small screen. Green eyes struggled to focus as they tried to desperately readjust from sleeping. He squinted at the words displayed there.

-One New Message: Sam-

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he quickly opened up the message. His eyes scanned it rapidly to try and get the information from the text as quick as possible. 

-I'm sorry.-

Sorry? Sorry for what? What is going on? The message made Dean frown. It seemed cold and distant; not his Sammy. He wondered if Sam really had been seriously ill. He pondered over his answer but couldn't think of anything intelligent or funny. All he really wanted to know is that Sam was okay. He played with the keys before deciding on the message and tapping it out onto the keyboard.

-sam! are you okay??- 

He held the cell phone tight in his fingers, hoping that the answer would come quickly. Staring down at the device, he tried to imagine what Sam's answer would be. He tried to predict the words and explanation for his silence. 

It was five minutes later when Dean finally gave in and put the phone down on the couch beside him. His impatience was making the situation 100 times worse. Casting his gaze over the clock, Dean squinted against the darkness to make out the time. 12:47, it was nearly one in the morning but he didn't feel tired as energy buzzed through him. Sam had finally replied!

Suddenly, he jumped. The device beside him buzzed and the ring tone seemed too loud against the silence of the night. Without hesitation, he grabbed it, flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Yes?" His mind was begging to hear Sam's soft tone and gentle giggle. He craved his presence.

"Dean?" The voice rasped. It sounded unused and dry. It seemed almost as though the owner had been crying.

The hunter had to make sure it was him as the voice revealed nothing, "Sammy?"

There was a brief pause, "Yeah." It whispered.

"Are you okay?" Concern colored Dean's tone. He frowned.

There was another moment of silence, "I need to see you." Sam said quietly as though he was scared that someone was listening to him. His voice was weak which caused knots to form in Dean's stomach.

"Of course." He answered immediately without even stopping to think, "Are you in school tomorrow?"

"No, Dean. You don't understand. I need to see you right now." Sam sounded desperate like it was his last chance to see his boyfriend. 

"Now? Sam, it's nearly one am!" Dean argued even though he was already pulling himself up and his eyes were searching for the Impala keys.

"That's never made a difference to you before." Sam begged. Dean could hear the younger man moving around slightly.

Dean bit down on his lip and chewed at the skin there. He thought over his dilemma. On one hand, it's one in the morning so Mr Wesson would get mad but on the other hand, he hadn't seen Sam in days. He knew exactly what he wanted to do but he had to think about what would be best for Sam.

"Please?" Sam added moments later, disrupting Dean's thoughts.

"Ah, fuck it." Dean muttered as he spotted he keys and rushed over to them. "I'll pick you up, okay?"

"No, no, no! Wait!" Sam stopped, waiting for Dean to confirm that he was listening, then continued, "Not to my house. I'll be waiting on the corner of my road... Okay?"

He wanted to stop and ask why. He wanted to know what was happening and whether Sam really was okay but his body was yearning to touch his soft skin and to kiss his tender lips. He swallowed and closed his eyes to decide but deep down he knew that he could never say no to Sam when he asked like that.

"Okay. Give me 10 minutes." He hung up, grabbed his coat from by the door and threw it on.

He considered leaving a note for his father but he was in a rush now. He had to get to Sam and to the bottom of this mystery. He'd had a bad feeling since Sunday night but now everything just seemed wrong.

He glanced over the small flat one last time before pulling the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you found this chapter boring. I'm beginning to worry that I'm losing enthusiasm x 
> 
>  
> 
> Come and tell me what you thought on tumblr.  
> Www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets some answers.

Dean Winchester broke almost every traffic law in existence on his way to his boyfriend but he couldn't care any less. He just found himself pushing down harder and harder on the gas pedal to reach Sam. It was dangerous, he knew that, but he couldn't find it within him to slow down.

When he eventually arrived, he nearly drove straight past his boyfriend. The tall boy stood on the corner of his road but just far enough around the corner that he couldn't be seen by any of his neighbours. His lean frame was smothered in a large hoodie which was clearly several sizes too big for him and a frankly alarming shade of orange. His hands were buried deep within the front pocket and he shifted from foot to foot as the cold of night was seeping through the material keeping him warm.

Dean had to brake hard to ensure that he didn't just plough on past the man. He was grateful that the cars brakes didn't squeal as that would have probably woken up the whole neighbourhood. That would include an angry Mr Wesson.

When the car pulled to a jerky stop, Sam's head shot up from where his eyes had been boring into the cement of the pavement beneath his feet. He had clearly been lost in his own thoughts as Dean's sudden appearance seemed to shock him. Despite this, relief radiated though him upon realising that it was only Dean and not some nosy neighbour or, even worse, a cop.

Grinning, Dean leant across and pushed open the passenger door. He gestured for Sam to come and the man obeyed. He seemed to pull his frozen feet up from where they were stuck to the floor and, almost numbly, crossed the road to slip into the Impala. He groaned under his breath as he lowered himself onto the seat.

He was clearly freezing cold, dark circles decorated the thin skin under his rubbed-red eyes and his hair was a mess from the amount of times that he'd run his fingers though the soft strands. Dry skin cracked on his bottom lip and the tall boy chewed at it as he was once again got lost in his own thoughts. Dean was suddenly speaking, dragging Sam, unwillingly, from his thoughts.

"Sam? Are you listening? I asked, Are you okay?" There was a note of desperation in Dean's voice. Sam's eyes dragged his gaze over to Dean.

His voice was barely a whisper but sounded just as broken as if he had screamed, "Just take me away from here... Please." 

Dean didn't wait another second before pulling the car into drive and making their way swiftly away from Sam's road. The tall boy stayed silent then but didn't retreat into his mind instead he peered around at the world outside of the car as though he was seeing if anything had changed since he'd last been outside. He looked tired and every action dripped with exhaustion. Dean had seen dead people in better condition than Sam. Despite this, he still sat on the very edge of the seat like he might have to jump out at any second.

They drove. The roads were silent as it was gone 1am so every normal person was asleep in their beds. It was only the crazy people that were still up and on the road at this time of night. They drove through the town where the stores were closed and diners were shut till morning. They didn't see another person along their whole drive.

They'd passed through town and soon the car was on the road which took them out of town when Sam suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that had grown thick with anticipation. His voice had grown a slight more confident but it still sounded like it was going to shake.

"Turn down there." Sam pointed off towards a small dirt track which poked out from the edge of the trees which lined that side of the road. Dean raised a confused eyebrow but Sam didn't see as he had his focus on the road. 

Shrugging to himself, Dean pulled down the small dirt track and continued driving. He wanted to ask what was going on but Sam seemed to be searching for something as his eyes scoured the way ahead of them. What could even be out here? We're miles out from any house, Dean mused to himself.

The car bounced along the rough track but didn't slow too much. Dean couldn't help but cringe at the damage the track would be doing to the underside of his Baby. Trees surrounded both sides of them which made their setting look like a scene from a horror movie. Sam leant even further forward in his seat as though he was pushing to get somewhere or reach something. They'd travelled a few miles down the old road when Sam suddenly pointed again.

"There!" Triumph could be heard in his voice as Dean slowed the Impala and got ready to turn into what looked like nothing more than a gap in the trees.

Turning into the gap, the Impala only just fit through, Dean pressed on further into the trees. He was going to suggest walking as they were no longer on any form of track, just long grass and the Impala really wasn't made for off road ventures. There was suddenly a slight light at the end of the gap. Trees around them formed a tunnel which Dean kept driving through until they reached the end.

Dean suddenly found himself in a large clearing. Dark trees lined the edges but no branches acted as a roof. This allowed the cloudless sky to be seen clearly.

Dean drove further across the grass until he was parked in the dead centre of the clearing. He turned off the engine and listened to it tick as it rapidly cooled in the cold nighttime air. The hunter peered around the space, confused to why there were even here in the first place. It was gone 1:30 and they were sat in the middle of some woods in his Impala. Needless to say, it confused him.

They sat in silence for a while until suddenly, without warning, Sam pulled open the car door and hauled himself out of the seat with a groan. Dean watched him with confused eyes as the boy pulled himself up to sit on the hood of the car with a slight wince.

His neck was craned up to stare up at the stars while his legs dangled off the front of the car. He sat to the right so there was room for Dean; the hunter didn't know whether the space had been left intentionally. He only waited a minute or so before following his boyfriend.

The air was cold as any of the heat from the day had gone leaving behind the bitter chill of night. It bit at his cheeks so he pulled his leather jacket tighter against his body. He peered over at Sam but the teenager had his eyes up at the sky. Sam appeared to be counting the stars as they sat twinkling in the inky vastness of space.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going on? Was Sam in danger? Was he dying? Did he have cancer or some other terminal disease? The thoughts raced though his head, making him panic. He couldn't lose Sam, not after he'd let him in on so much of his life. The other man even knew about the hunting! Dean found himself nibbling at the skin on his lip.

The hunter gently closed the door of his car before slowly making his way towards Sam. He couldn't figure out whether his boyfriend wanted to be alone or not. He stood awkwardly beside the other male and gazed around into the bushes and trees that surrounded them. 

The dark shadows of the trees creeped him out slightly. He'd learnt the hard way that bad things often lurk in the darkness so the fear was perfectly justified. The wind rustled the leaves high on their branches which created the only noise in the whole area. He was so absorbed in his surroundings that he didn't notice when Sam stopped watching the sky and instead turned his gaze on the older boy. 

His head was leant to the side slightly as though he was considering something. It made his long hair flop down almost looking like a dogs furry ear.

Dean turned after a minute or so and almost jumped when he saw that Sam's eyes were studying him carefully. They followed the lines of his body and the slight slump of his posture. Blushing under the scrutiny, Dean turned his head away towards the floor. A small smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

"Come here." Sam whispered into the wind. It was just loud enough for the hunter to make out the words. 

Dean obeyed and moved to stand between Sam's legs. The usually taller man was now a a little bit shorter as he was sat on the front of the car; it allowed Dean to peer down into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered as he pulled Dean's head down until their lips touched.

A spark shot through the boys as they kissed for the first time in what felt like forever. Their longing to be with each other met after such a long time. Their lips moved softly against each other's as though they were scared that the other was a dream and would vanish at any second. Dean lifted a hand and curled his fingers in the roots of Sam's hair to hold him close. The older boy pushed his tongue to Sam's lips; begging for entrance. Sam opened his mouth causing his boyfriend releasing a small moan as their tongues met again.

Suddenly, Sam pulled back and gazed into green eyes. Dean frowned, confused. He leant his head a little to convey his uncertainty. Sam picked up on his boy language straight away so ducked his head to avoid the puppy dog eyes.

He patted the car beside him in an invitation for Dean to join him. Glancing down at the space beside Sam, Dean clambered onto the hood of the impala. Instead of staying put he shuffled back until he could lean against the glass on the windshield. Sam peered around and his eyes followed Dean's movements. The taller boy followed him back to be beside him. 

The elder boy wrapped his hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. The kiss was slow and patient as though they had all the time in the world. His fingers played with the short hairs at the other man's hairline as he kept him gently in place.

"I missed you, Sammy." Dean muttered against Sam's lips and found himself gazing into the eyes that he'd missed so much over the last few weeks.

"I know." Sam answered quietly as a blush began rising up his neck and across his cheek bones. He allowed for his head to duck, looking at the floor, "I'm so sorry."

Grasping Sam's cold hand, Dean frowned in concern. He rubbed the hand in an attempt to warm it up. 

"What happened?" The hunter asked nervously.

Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat and refused to meet Dean's eyes. His words came out stuttered, "I-It was my d-dad..."

The elder boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He'd been unsure about Mr Wesson from the off and now everything was just making the man seem even worse. He frowned and shuffled closer to the colder boy.

"What did he do?" Anger seeped into his voice making Sam want to shield away slightly. 

"He was just so angry..." Sam admitted and rubbed his hands together after extracting the one from Dean's clasp. The wind blew strands of his long hair over his face and into his eyes. Sam was grateful for this as it helped to hide his face.

"Why?" Dean inquired incredulously. As far as he could see, Sam was the perfect son; he didn't go out drinking, smoking, taking drugs and was a genius in school. The hunter hoped that one late night hadn't soured Mr Wesson.

If Dean could have seen Sam then he would have noticed the tears pooling in his eyes. Unfortunately, the shorter man couldn't see Sam's face. His head was still hung low when he answered, "He saw us..." He whispered.

Dean blinked at his boyfriend in shock. His jaw fell open and he had to scrabble for something to say, "He saw us kissing?"

Dean scooted closer to the intelligent boy to try and offer some sort of support. He'd known that it was a possibility that Mr Wesson had seen them as the door had been thrown open while they were kissing right on the porch. He'd just hoped that the father would have seen sense and supported his amazing son. It wouldn't change Sam or his personality so why should Mr Wesson react so negatively? Dean even had to admit that John had taken it better than Sam's dad. He may have left but at least he wasn't outright angry with him.

Sam nodded in the affirmative. He swallowed and rubbed a hand down the back of his neck, "He saw us kissing and got mad. I knew that he'd be angry when he found out but I never thought that he was... Homophobic. I actually thought that he was going to kick me out but my mom stopped him. At that point though, I would have been grateful to get away; the things he said..." Sam shivered, "it was so horrible. It hurt... A father should never say those things to a son. He's supposed to love me..."

Dean wanted to comfort the man that was on the edge of tears but couldn't find the words that would help. Instead, he pulled Sam into his arms and held him tight against his chest. He pretended not to notice the tears that were making his t-shirt damp. He rubbed soothing circles into his boyfriend's back as he silently sobbed into his chest. 

"He didn't want me to see you again." Sam got out in between gasps of air. His fingers fiddled with the hem of Dean's jacket to distract himself from the words that he was mumbling, "He took my phone away, stopped me from going to school and was just... So angry."

"Shh," Dean whispered into Sam's hair. He didn't know whether he was hushing the boy for Dean's or Sam's benefit; he didn't know how much more he could listen to, "I've got you. I'm here, Sammy." 

The hunter placed a gentle kiss to the top of Sam's head and breathed in the familiar smell of him. He felt so helpless with the crying boy in his arms. What was he supposed to do?!

"I knew I had to see you. I'd been missing you so much." The tall teenager added, "So I took the first chance I got to see you..." He was acting almost embarrassed about his actions. 

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Dean desperately tried to soothe the other. He tightened his grip and hugged him closer.

Sam leant up and pressed their lips together hungrily. He repeatedly spoke his thanks in between sloppy, desperate kisses. 

"Thank you." He kissed him hard, "Thank you, Dean." He pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

Dean pull back so he could look at Sam with a confused crease in between his brows, "For what?"

"Helping me." Sam answered swiftly.

He pulled Dean back in to signal that the talking was over and Dean wasn't the type to argue with that. They continued making out on the hood of the impala despite the cold. Dean was especially gentle with Sam but he still allowed for his hands to wander over his boyfriend's body. He'd missed him so much and the physical contact seemed to satisfy something within him. They touched, kissed and held each other close like they were recovering from their forced separation.

Dean's hand ran under Sam's t-shirt, making the fabric ride up. He pulled his fingers across the muscle but froze when Sam gasped in pain. The hunter withdrew his had like the skin beneath his fingers had burn him. His green eyes shot up to Sam's scared face as the younger teenager swallowed in apprehension. 

"Sam?" Dean asked cautiously, almost unwilling to see what he knew would be there. Subconsciously, he knew and had known for a while.

"Please. Dean, no. Please." Sam begged as he scrambled back from his boyfriend and tugged down the material of his t-shirt and jumper, "Please, Dean."

The older boy blinked and swallowed. He didn't want to admit it to himself. He began to follow after his partner. Sam tried to get to his feet to run when Dean caught him around his wrist and pulled him back down onto the cold metal of the Impala's hood. Fear was deep in Sam's eyes but he didn't resist Dean anymore; he allowed himself to be brought back to his space on the car.

"Let me see." Dean spoke quietly and slowly as he tried not to spook the scared boy. 

Sam had frozen in his position. He offered no resistance as Dean moved in closer and gently took a hold on the hem of his T-shirt. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend, Dean slowly pulled the thin fabric up Sam's torso. What he saw had tears prickling in his eyes.

Dark purple bruises littered the teenagers torso. They were large and almost seemed to be boot shaped. The worst of the bruises were so dark purple that they seemed almost verging on black from where they were positioned just beneath his bottom ribs. Sam was letting out short, shallow breaths to stop his ribs hurting too much. He'd been able to push the pain to the back of his mind as Dean had offered a welcome distraction but now the focus was on the pain.

"Sam." Dean had no words aside from the word that would never leave him: Sam's name. His hands ghosted over the damaged area but didn't touch in the fear of causing the thin boy more pain. Tears leaked freely from his eyes now as he couldn't tear his gaze away from the purple. 

A few of the bruises on his chest and stomach had begun to fade slightly making Dean assume that they were from Sunday Night when they'd been caught kissing on the porch. A twinge of heavy guilt struck Dean in his gut; this was partly his fault. 

"Sam. I'm so sorry." The words caught in his throat as he forced them out. The tears were streaming now as he stopped holding back. 

Sam seemed to snap out of his trance as he slowly turned his head to see Dean. He seemed confused to why Dean was crying and not getting mad at him for being stupid or disobedient enough to get himself punished. In his eyes, that was the way it would be.

"You're not mad?" He asked in a broken voice.

The hunter looked taken back, "Why would I be mad?" 

"I was stupid enough to get in trouble." He answered quietly in the fear of making the older boy angry.

Dean shook his head, "This is NOT your fault!" He was appalled that Mr Wesson had manipulated Sam into thinking that it was all his fault, "You have to believe me: it's not you, it's him. The bastard did this to you! You did nothing wrong!" Sam didn't look convinced.

Dean wrapped his arms arms around Sam whilst being extremely careful of the bruises, "This was NOT you. Listen to me, Sammy. I love you so much and I'd never hurt you. He has no right to touch you like that. You deserve to be loved and adored, not... This." He couldn't bring himself to say the word, "Let me take care of you. Please, let me protect you and keep you safe. I need you safe with me, Sam. Please." He buried his head into the crook of Sam's neck as he begged.

He pulled his head up as Sam took a shaky breath to steady himself. The pair of wet eyes met and they stared into each other for what felt like an eternity. There was clearly an uncertainty for Sam; he didn't know what to do or who to trust. 

The tall boy licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak, "You said that you save people from monsters?" He asked unsteadily.

Confused, Dean nodded and leant his head like a puppy, "Yeah."

Sam swallowed and whispered his confession quietly, "I think I have a monster that I need to be saved from."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam's big reveal, Dean doesn't k what to do so takes Sam back to their flat. John's reaction shows that maybe he does care for the boy after all.

The midnight black impala was racing its way back down the dirt track. Dean gave barely any notice to the damage the flying rocks and dirt was doing to his baby as he just went faster and faster. Sam sat in the passenger seat beside him looking pale and distant as a result of the violent vomiting that had taken place once his confession finally hit him. Dean was also on the edge of throwing up but his was out of pure disgust and hatred for Mr Wesson. He held it back as he knew that Sam needed him right now. 

Not that Sam was acting like he needed help. Instead, the boy had become practically catatonic which concerned Dean more than anything else (aside from the abuse, obviously). He was helpless as his boyfriend was largely unresponsive and Dean had never been in any sort of situation like this before. 

He glanced quickly at Sam, who was peering off into the distance, and could imagine chaos inside the boys head. He could picture him screaming at himself and panicking on the inside. It seemed like a very Sam thing to do instead of showing his distress. He wanted to reach across and hold his hand. Would that be a good idea? Would that help? He could feel tears prickly in his eyes again and he wanted to curse himself for be so weak especially when Sam needed someone so strong. 

The journey, while only taking around twenty minutes, felt like an eternity to the people in the classic car. Dean would have sworn that time had been frozen or at the very least, significantly slowed. There were a few times during that never ending twenty minutes that Dean was certain Sam was about to puke again but somehow the boy didn't mess up the upholstery.

"Sammy?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't want to shock his nervy boyfriend.

Sam just peered over at Dean and swallowed. It was the most communication Dean had gotten from him and that was a slight relief.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted to the scared teenager, "So I'll take you to my dad. Okay?" He had no idea what to do and simply hoped that the older hunter would be able to gain some control over the situation.

Sam seemed to cower back at the idea of being put in front of a large male and displaying his weaknesses. He made himself look tiny as he curled in on himself and hunched his shoulders. His large hands, too large for the rest of his thin frame, shook and the boy tried to hide the shaking by stuffing his hands between his legs. 

The journey was painfully long but they eventually got to Dean's small flat. He just prayed that his father was still asleep up there and hadn't suddenly been called out on a hunt or anything. It was now gone 2am, not that Dean had been particularly focused on the time, when the car skidded to a halt in the parking spaces at the base of the building. The hunter hoped that the squealing of tyres hadn't woken anyone up because strangers poking their noses in really wouldn't be very helpful. 

He leapt up from where he'd been sat and rushed around to Sam's door when he realised that the boy wasn't making a move to leave the safety of the Impala. Reminding himself to slow down and be gentle, Dean opened the passenger door to see his boyfriend that hadn't moved a muscle. Silent tears had streamed down his cheeks and he was still deathly pale. Not wanting to startle the young man, that was obviously going into shock, Dean slowly lowered himself onto his knees. He took in the broken man in front of him and had to fight back the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Sammy..." He spoke gently and took Sam's trembling hand into his own and noticed how cold the boy was, "It's going to be okay, I promise." Sam's heavy gaze migrated over to his face like he was searching for sincerity in Dean's features, "We'll be okay. I'm going to sort this out, okay? Everything will get better." He rubbed Sam's hand in an effort to keep him warm and stop the shaking. 

In a sudden movement, Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and pushed him to the right. Unbalanced, the young hunter tumbled in shock and scrambled to get back on his feet. Confusion clouded his thoughts. Why would Sam do that? What's going on? 

Everything was suddenly explained as the younger man collapsed onto the Tarmac after quickly hauling himself out of the vehicle. He knelt over and heaved as his body tried to reject anything in his stomach. Dean couldn't help but be relieved when nothing came up; Sam had thrown everything up already in the clearing in the woods (not that there'd been much in his stomach anyway). The noises of Sam's body attempting to puke hit Dean's sensitive stomach and he had to hold his breath to stop the churning of his dinner.

As quickly as it had started, it finished. Sam fell back so he was leaning against the car as his breathing was being gulped back into his lungs. His hands were shaking worse than ever and the way he had his eyes squeezed closed suggested that he had a headache. Dean wasn't surprised. He boy's body had put up with an awful lot recently and now it was trying to survive.

Sam swallowed thickly as panic continued to rush though him. What was he going to do now? Dean knew and then everyone would know. Dad is going to be so mad, Sam thought. Sam didn't want to go to John; the man was large and intimidating. Sam wanted to go home and pretend that he'd never left and nothing had ever happened. At least that way he'd know what to expect. If Dean didn't know then his father wouldn't get angrier. Sam bit his lip. This was a disaster. What would happen now? 

Shuffling across the Tarmac, Dean came closer to his boyfriend. He lifted a hand to brush his thumb against the younger's cheek whilst praying that it was soothing. He released soft shushing sounds as he watched Sam try to regain control of his body.

After a minute, Dean muttered, "Come on. You'll get cold on the floor." 

Linking an arm around Sam's back, he got a tight grip before pulling the young man to his feet. They wobbled for a moment before gaining their shared balance. Dean shut the Impala and headed towards the stairs which he was secretly dreading. Sam was weak and shaking right now; stairs were going to be a nightmare to navigate. 

They stumbled and tripped up a few times but within a matter of minutes, they'd reached the top of the stairs and Dean was directing the injured boy towards their front door.

Holding Sam tight against his body, Dean knocked loudly on the door in the hope of waking his father. He barely waited a second before hitting his curled up fists against the wood again. The noise echoed around the concrete hallway area and Dean knew he was at risk of waking up the neighbours.

He raised his fist, ready to knock again, when the door was suddenly pulled back quickly. An unimpressed John Winchester stood scowling out from the doorway. He rolled his eyes at Dean when he realised that it was his son as though he shouldn't have expected any else from the boy. 

It was suddenly then that John took in the way that Sam was pale, shaking and leaning heavily against Dean. A mix of confusion and concern crossed his features as he peered as the two young men.

"Dean?" John asked, his voice gruff from sleep and eyes blinking wearily. His gaze assessed Sam as he was so used to doing to victims on hunts, " What did you do?" He asked cautiously but it was clear that he held some concern for Sam and mild anger at Dean. He'd clearly misunderstood the situation.

"No, dad." Dean began to explain. He was beginning to get annoyed at being made to stand outside. It was made even worse by knowing that any one of their neighbours could peep their heads around their doors and see what is going on, "We need your help, please."

Seeing desperation in his son's eyes, John stepped aside to let them into the tiny flat. Dean guided Sam over to the couch while John watched on with curious and confused eyes. The last thing he'd known was that Dean had been sound asleep on the couch so sometime between when he'd gone to bed and woken up, something had happened. 

The older hunter could hear Dean muttering words of comfort to the shaking boy in an attempt to steady his nerves. His son had an arm curled around Sam.

John left the room for a moment to grab the first aid kit from their small bathroom and brought it back to the boys. He still hadn't gotten a clear explanation of events and now he needed one. He knelt in front of the younger boy. John had seen it often enough to know that Sam was in shock.

"What happened, Dean?" John pressed. He focused his gaze onto his son.

The young hunter glanced back and forth from his boyfriend to his father. John raised an expectant eyebrow and leant forward from where he knelt. 

Dean hesitated for a while before he finally answered, "It'll be easier for me to show you." He muttered quietly.

Joining is father on the floor, Dean knelt in from of the couch where Sam was sitting. The younger boy shifted uncomfortably at the amount of eyes that were now on him. He maybe have been in shock but he still understood that everyone was staring at him like he was something to be studied and poked at.

"Sammy?" Sam looked over at Dean as he was called, "Can I?" He asked gently.

Swallowing, Sam nodded then moved his arms off his lap so Dean could reach the hem of his loose T-shirt. He saw John frown in confusion but tried to ignore the large man. He was still intimidated by him.

Dean held on to the T-shirt and slowly pulled it up until the expanse of Sam's torso was on show. John's eyes got darker and darker as more and more skin was revealed. The flesh was bruised and the purple marks flipped John's stomach. Many of the bruises looked recent. He knew that the boy was probably in significant pain so was gentle as cold hands ghosted over the damaged area. He huffed out a breath in anger. Nobody should be treated like this.

Pushing himself up, John got closer to the scared boy. The hunter took Sam's pale face into his large calloused hands and brought his face mere inches away. He studied the slightly dark skin around his eyes. 

"You had a black eye?" John asked in a voice that demanded an answer even when he already knew the truth. 

Sam nodded but didn't try to pull away from the older man. He allowed him to inspect his face and eyes. John had been in enough fights to be able to spot signs of a fading bruise or swollen flesh. 

Swallowing his anger, John softened his features and spoke directly to the boy, "Who did this to you?" 

Sam fidgeted and his eyes darted around desperately almost as though he was contemplating escape. For a moment, the older hunter thought that he'd get no answer, "Dad." 

The word was weak but John could make it out. A storm passed over his face and he automatically stood. Without a word, John left the room and headed for his bedroom. The two boys watched him leave. Sam sat in fear that he had angered the older man while Dean sat in confusion. 

It was barely moments later that the oldest Winchester strode back into the living room. A duffle bag was on his shoulder and a gun hung loosely from his fingers. He stopped when he reached the centre of the room and stood, looking at the boys. 

He raised an expectant eyebrow before addressing Dean, "You comin'?" His voice was gruff and dark. 

Dean stood, peered down at Sam and nodded. He pursed his lips in thought, "One minute."

Grabbing Sam's hand, Dean lead him towards his bedroom. Aware of what was happening, Sam followed fearfully. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Mr Winchester while he had a gun and a look like that in his eyes. It was a look that promised of revenge. 

Dean guided his boyfriend over onto his bed and sat him down on the unmade blanket. Sam's eyes pleaded for him not to leave him but Dean had to do something; he couldn't just sit here and let Mr Wesson get away with it.

"Dean," Sam said as he stared into his green eyes, "Please don't leave me." It was the longest and most complex sentence the boy had made since his big reveal back in the clearing. It made Dean's heart practically rip in two. 

"Don't worry, Sammy." Dean soothed, "I won't be long, I promise. Here, just lie down and try to rest a little bit and we'll be back before you know it," He could see the uncertainty in the younger's eyes," It's going to be okay, Sam. We're going to sort it all out so that you'll be safe forever and nothing else can happen to you."

"Dean." Sam whimpered but wrapped his fingers in the older boy's T-shirt. 

Sam pulled Dean closer until their lips were touching. Their kiss wasn't rough and heated instead, it was passionate and conveyed all of Sam's fear, love, trust and faith. Dean kissed him back while cupping his cheek.

"Here," Dean encouraged as he pulled away, "Lie down and close your eyes. I bet you're exhausted." 

Sam nodded slightly in agreement so let himself rest his head against the pillow. Dean smiled gently and pulled his blanket up to cover the teenager and hoped that he'd continue to warm up. 

"Night, Sammy." He whispered as he left the room. He was just closing the door when he heard Sam's soft reply of, "G'night, De."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam waits for the Winchesters to return and as he does his mind drifts to what happened over the last week.  
> -An explanation to Sam's disappearance-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains child/domestic abuse.

His body felt heavy with exhaustion and his eyes lids were drooping. He really couldn't tell whether Dean's bed was heavenly soft or if his body was too tired to notice any discomfort. It had been over a week since he'd managed a whole nights sleep; recently the pain in his torso had been keeping him up for the majority of the night. Despite this, he did not want to sleep. He was far to worried about Dean to be able to slip into a peaceful slumber. Also, if he was being completely honest, he was worried about his dad. He may have hurt him but he was still his father and Sam lay there hoping that they'd not be too harsh on him.

He thought back to their reactions of his bruises. They'd acted completely opposite to his expectations as his father had always told him that nobody would care or they'd be mad at Sam for being disobedient. Maybe that was a lie too? Sam pondered, after all, it seems as though he'd lied a lot already.

He tried not to think about his father as he remained stock still in Dean's bed. He tried to guide his thoughts to other happier memories like his time with Dean. He wondered whether Dean would still want him now that he saw the truth. That thought had fear bubbling in his stomach as he didn't think that he'd be able to cope in his own without his father or Dean.

Curling himself into a ball, Sam tried not to remember the past. With the way that the Winchesters had reacted, he could see that it was worse than his father had told him. Sam fought the urge to look over his past with this fresh new insight but he lost that fight.

\---  
- _Last Sunday-_

_"What the hell was that?" His father hissed as he pulled back on the collar of Sam's shirt as soon as the door had clicked shut._

_"N-Nothing, sir." His voice was weak as his dad tugged him further into the house._

_"After everything I've done for you, Boy." He threw the teenager down so he collapsed onto the hard tiles of the kitchen, "All this time I spent on you and you do that?!" A heavy fist collided with Sam's eye but the angle wasn't right so most of the force was lost but a light bruise would still form._

_With Sam on the floor Mr Wesson took the opportunity to swing his heavy boot into his child's ribs. The older man didn't even flinch at the gasping sound that Sam's body released involuntarily. The man squatted down and grabbed a bunch of Sam's long hair into a fist. He used this to drag his son's head to eye level with him._

_"You're a faggot, Samuel? After everything I've told you about being an abomination like that?" He gave a sharp tug on his hair and watched as his boy winced in pain, "You're even more a freak of nature that I'd originally thought."_

_He dropped Sam's head so the scared boy would drop onto the hard floor with a thump. The young man had to grit his teeth against the pain._

_"Please." Sam begged but he knew that it'd be useless. No matter how much he begged and pleaded his father just kept going until he felt that Sam had been suitably punished. He raised his shaking hands to protect his head._

_"No." The tall man towered over the cowering boy, "You're one of those gay ones? You disgust me." He spat down onto his son before kicking again._

_Sam rolled to try and protect his damaged side but immediately regretted it when his father aimed another kick at his unharmed side. The blow knocked the air out of Sam's lungs. The young man could feel both sides of his torso now complaining of the bad treatment and he knew that the bruises would be dark and ugly._

_"It's not natural." Mr Wesson hissed. His heavy boot collided with Sam's body once more before he turned and stalked out of the kitchen._

_The teenager tried not to move as even simply breathing caused pain. Curled up on his side in a ball, Sam watched as the tears trailed down his cheek and fell onto the dark tiles. He begged himself not to cry because his father never liked it when he showed weakness but his body disobeyed him. His breath was shallow and sharp in an attempt to still his ribs cage._

_He wondered whether it was all worth it. Maybe the pain was just too much since his life wasn't happy enough to counterbalance it. He knew that he couldn't live like this for much longer._

_Noises came from upstairs and within an instant, Sam knew that his mother was getting a similar treatment as she'd probably tried to stand up to him again. She hated seeing Sam hurt so occasionally couldn't stand it anymore so would demand for her husband to stop hurting her son. He never listened and instead would pull her hair, beat her and hiss degrading comments in her face. Sam wished that he could intervene but usually, at this point he'd already be curled up on the floor in agonising pain. Guilt washed over him at his uselessness._

_After an unknown period of time, Sam managed to make his way onto unsteady legs. He clung onto the counter to stop himself falling again. Taking a deep breath, Sam prepared himself for the long trek up to his room. His head, torso and eye throbbed as he stood before taking the first step in the direction of his bed. The ribs inside his body protested but he grit his teeth to ignore it._  
\---

A shuddering breath ripped from his throat as the boy was curled in a ball on the bed. His arms were braced around his head in a protective position while his mind struggled to regain a grip on reality. The vicious memories seemed more like brutal flashbacks.

It was hauntingly dark in the small room as no light penetrated from outside the window. Sam had no idea what time it was or when Dean would be back. He hoped soon as the darker corners of the room had even darker shadows which anyone could be hiding in. His exhausted mind played cruel tricks on him as the longer he stared at the dark, the more it seemed to be moving.

Things moved and shifted just in the very edge of his field of vision. He'd jump and turn to confront it but nothing would be there except the darkness. He tightened himself further until his chin was touching his knees. The odd position hurt his back as a person of his hight really shouldn't be able to make themself so small.

Squeezing his eyes shut he attempted to block out everything around him. Visually, that worked as he could no longer see but it only increased the efficiency of his other senses. Every single noise that entered through the window pane or thin walls made him jump even though they were very quiet. He groaned under his breath as the constant bending of his stomach had put pressure on the bruises. Despite the pain, he tried not to unball himself.

Pulling the duvet over his whole body, the young man hid away just in case his father was out to find him. Not that Mr Wesson even knew where John and Dean lived.

\---

_24 hours earlier, Sam lay in his bed, in his room, in his house sound asleep. Absolute exhaustion had caught up with the injured boy forcing him to give in to the unconsciousness that he'd been rejecting. The blanket was pulled up over him, effectively hiding the boy from the world around him. It'd become a habit for him to sleep like that whenever his father was home from his business trips._

_Sam jolted awake and horror immediately struck him when he realised that his father had ripped the blanket off him and was now looming above him. Automatically, Sam raised his arms to protect his head already knowing what was coming._

_"There you are, faggot." His father spat._

_His large hand caught around Sam's wrist which had been conveniently raised. With a sharp tug, Sam was hauled onto the floor making the teenager wonder if pulling him to the floor made his father feel powerful._

_The large man continued, "I've been looking for you." The man obviously hadn't been looking very hard if he'd only just found his son as Sam usually was hiding up in his room._

_He towered over Sam. The young man didn't dare move a single muscle as he knew the consequences that'd come if he did._

_His father bent over him. Sam couldn't smell alcohol on his breath and in a way, he wished he did. That way, his father would be a man that alcohol made violent rather than the truth which was a man that was a monster even sober._

_Unexpectedly, his father landed a series swift punches on Sam's still aching ribs with a vicious grunt for each strike. Pain radiated through the boy's thin frame as he tried, uselessly, to protect himself. His body protested against the bad treatment but he could do nothing to halt his father's vicious attack. Nausea rocked inside his stomach._

_His eyes screwed shut, he didn't notice when his mother ran in until he heard her cry out, "Michael please! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!"_

_She tried to stop his fists but instead he just turned on her, punching her square in the face making Sam's mother fall back at the impact. She screamed out when more hits rained down on her although Mr Wesson was mildly gentler probably because he thought that Sam, a man, could take more of a battering than his wife. Blood seeped from her nose and dripped down onto her blouse._

_"Dad no!" Sam called but couldn't get up and move due to the pain his body was trying to cope with._

_"Shut up, you boy!" He hit Sam to silence him before turning back to the woman that he was supposed to love and cherish until death do them part, "And of course he did something! I saw him kissing that boy on our porch! He's a disgusting abomination and you know what? It's all your fault! You raised him that way!"_

_His mother's face was already swelling up painfully. All Sam could do was sob and cry as any time he tried to stand up to his father ended in pain._

_It felt like an eternity later that Mr Wesson finally left Sam's room. Immediately, the two injured relatives crawled into each other's arms and cradled each other and soothed themselves. Their hands hovered over each other's injures, not daring to actually touch._

_Silent sobs ripped though Sam's body as he watched his mother cry in his arms._

_"No more, Sam," She muttered almost silently, "We'll sort this out, okay?" Her words were slightly slurred as she got close to passing out._

_Sam nodded into the crook of her neck to show her he'd heard even if he didn't believe._  
\----

Sam shifted under the blankets, his body groaned in objection, and wiped the tears off his skin. It was hard to tell the difference between memories and just very vivid dreams. He wanted to run and just get away from here to never return to this town, area or even state. Despite this, he didn't want to abandon Dean. The boy had helped him so much so far.

His thoughts turned to his mother. He would have never have built up the courage to call Dean and leave if his mother hadn't been in hospital. The doctors and nurses seemed sceptical of Mr Wesson's story that she fell down the stairs, hitting her face several times on the way down. Sam had no doubt that over the next few days they'd ask her what really happened. That's what they didn't the last time Sam wound up in hospital. They'd waited for Mr and Mrs Wesson to leave before bringing in a therapist who had gently asked whether everything was alright at home. At the time, Sam was so firmly held under his father's thumb that he repeated the story that he'd gotten into a fight then fell on the way home.

A shiver fell down his spine, if his mom had been at home he'd still be there now and his father would burst in any minute to hurt him both emotionally and physically. If his mother had been at home when he had left then his dad would have taken his anger out on the poor woman. He may have even accused her of conspiring with Sam and helping plotting his escape. Not that it'd been entirely heroic.

His escape had been more of in the heat of the moment then properly planned out. It was late and the hunger pangs in his stomach had woken him up from a fitful sleep. Knowing that his father would be asleep, Sam tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother would have usually brought him some food but she'd been taken into hospital early in the morning leaving Sam to fend for himself against Mr Wesson.

Sam had considered himself lucky because despite the cruel words that attacked him throughout the day, Mr Wesson had seemed too bored to physically hurt his son. Sam was beginning to nibble on a cookie when he suddenly noticed that one of the the cupboard drawers was partly open. His breath caught in his throat as he knew that this was the place where his cell phone had been stashed. The draw usually remained locked but it seemed that Mr Wesson had let it slip his memory.

Pulling out his cell phone, Sam was surprised that it still had enough battery to run. When he swiftly made his way back up to his room, Sam fiddled with the device. He was curious to why Dean hadn't messaged or rang him at all. His heart dropped when he saw that there were over 30 messages that had all been opened by someone. He instantly knew that it had been his father and obviously that had been what repeatedly fuelled his hate fire.

Without thinking, Sam was clicking the call button in his cell with a shaking breath. His heart stopped when the call was picked up on the other end.

Sam pulled himself out of the memory. Sam shifts and withdraws his head from under the blankets to peer around the room. It is still dark and there is no sign of either of the Winchesters. Unease settles deep within his stomach as he once again questions there whereabouts. What could possibly take them so long? He asked himself nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on Tumblr! www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and John return from dealing with Mr Wesson. Sam and Dean get to share a bed for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, the story is beginning to wind down so there probably won't be many more chapters x

Dean pushed open the door to their apartment silently in the fear of waking Sam. He knew that John would be standing behind him rolling his eyes despite the how the man had just shown how much he actually cared for the boy.

The air in the apartment was still and chilly against their heated skin. It was dark and ominously quiet inside the small space. The hunters crept in noiselessly, feeling uncertain about the atmosphere. Maybe it was just hunter senses working overtime? The adrenaline rush was just beginning to fade making the men still partly jumpy and on edge.

John dumped the duffle bag onto the couch and ran a hand over his weary face, wincing when it came into contact with a bruise which was forming on his cheekbone. He longed for the warm embrace of his bed and the sleep that accompanied it. He busied himself, putting away weapons, getting changed and generally winding down.

It was nearly 6am and dawn had just begun to break but that didn't stop the older hunter getting ready to go back to bed. The night had been exhausting for everyone involved so they were all looking forward to getting rested.

After John had left, Dean crept into his room practically on tiptoes. There was no noise came from inside so he assumed that his boyfriend was getting some much needed sleep. He felt sorry for the boy but knew that everything would start to get better now.

It was while he was changing that Dean noticed that he couldn't actually see his boyfriend as he was under the mound of blankets on top of his long body. He'd tried to make himself as small as possible under the duvet which caused knots to form in Dean's stomach. The awkward teenager deserved better.

"Dean?" A small voice muttered. The voice shook as though he was fearful that it was not his boyfriend but in fact his own father.

Sam lifted the edge of his cover and peeked out from underneath. Watery eyes shone as they stared intently at the hunter. Dean suddenly felt extremely self conscious under the scrutiny and peered down at his body, dress in only pyjama pants. He covered his bare chest by loosely crossing his arms and gazing at the floor.

"Yeah, Sam?" Answering gently, he met Sam's gaze.

The was a brief pause as the slightly younger man swallowed, "I'm glad you're back." He knew that no words could convey his truth emotions but he hoped that Dean got the general idea.

"I missed you too," Dean's eyes shone with trust and love. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He scratched the back of his head.

They'd never slept in the same bed before; mainly because Sam would usually have to be home at a certain time and also, they'd never really came across the opportunity. As a result, Dean was unsure on where Sam would stand on them sharing especially considering the traumatic night he'd had. He really didn't want to make the other uncomfortable by assume that they'd share the bed. 

Sam seemed to lean his head like a confused puppy before shifting back on the mattress to make more room. The space looked warm and welcoming after such a night but he still wanted to make sure that Sam wasn't just trying to make him happy.

"Are you sure?" The hunter inquired.

"I haven't been waiting for you for no reason so get in the bed." Sam smiled softly as a soft blush tinted his cheeks.

Grinning back, Dean slipped into the bed and tugged the blanket up to his chin to warm himself. The bed was already cosy and warm from Sam's body heat but he doubted that the other boy had actually slept much as dark circles haunted the skin beneath his eyes.

It felt strangely natural to feel Sam gradually uncurl from himself and stretch his arm out to hook over the hunter's torso. Gently, the injured man placed his head down against Dean's chest almost like he was scared of being told off for it. The older boy looped an arm under Sam's neck in a position that guaranteed a dead arm during the night but at that moment, he couldn't care. 

Sam seemed distant as he settled closer to Dean while being cautious of his bruises. A deep sigh fell from his lips and, in an instant, the hunter knew that he'd been thinking about his father. 

Dean started fiddling with the long strands of Sam's hair and ran his fingers through it a few times. It made the taller teen nearly purr in delight; nobody ever played with his hair despite it being the best feeling in the world. The small frame began to relax and sink into Dean's embrace as the hunters ministrations continued. 

A content sigh broke from Sam's throat before he spoke, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled gently, "Have you managed to get any sleep?" He asked.

Sam shook his head in the negative, "No, I told you that I was waiting for you... Besides, I was kinda worried and there were some... Memories." The pain cracked his voice.

Dean tightened his grip, reassuring the boy, "It's okay. You're safe now." He nussled his nose into Sam's hair, "There was no need to be worried, everything went okay." It dawned on Dean that it wasn't just him and John that Sam was concerned for.

"...What did you do to him?" He whispered as though he was afraid of the answer. 

"We gave him a taste of his own medicine." He answered vaguely.

Sam's heart dropped, "Did you kill him?" He asked, scared.

"No! We never kill humans. It's kinda like a rule of ours. No matter how angry I was, we didn't kill him." He reassured Sam, "We just roughed him up a bit before leaving him for the police to find."

Relief flooded through the whole of Sam's thin body like a powerful wave. Dean noticed that he began to shake slightly but Sam didn't seem to notice. He swallowed the lump in his throat and breathed deeply in a calming manner. His father had hurt him, lied to him and manipulated him but deep down he still cared for the man. He'd helped to raise him. Although, Sam thought, maybe it's his influence still making me think like that. He didn't want to feel bad for his dad but his chest felt tight at the concept of him being brutally murdered in revenge. 

"So the police have him?" The teenager asked timidly.

"Yep. We stuck around the area long enough to see them coming before hitting the road."

"You and your dad won't get into trouble, will you?" Concern colored his tone.

"No, not at all." He smiled at his boyfriend's warm heart, "We were very careful."

There was a beat of silence as both men replayed the nights events in their heads. Dean knew when Sam was thinking of the worst bits as a shiver would fall down the tall boy's spine. It was a few minutes later that one of them finally broke the companionable silence that'd stretched between them.

"... I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Sam whispered. He drew invisible patterns on Dean's firm stomach with gentle fingertips. 

"You don't have to. It's our job to protect people." Dean murmured as exhaustion began to make him sleepy, "I want to protect you from anything. No matter what it is." His weariness stopped him from noticing the ultimate chick-flick moment that they were having, "I love you, Sam." 

Dean let himself sink further into the mattress as he made himself more comfortable. His arm automatically kept Sam close almost as though he was made to fit beside him. With that thought, he began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

The skinny boy bit his lip as his eyes stung and tears formed. He felt like he'd cried a few too many times today so stopped the tear from rolling down his cheek. Dean made him feel safe and accepted which was all he'd ever wanted. 

Dean was already mostly asleep when Sam whispered, "I love you too, Dean." And pushed a kiss against his soft lips. 

 

\----  
John was not a lovely-dovey kind of man and almost everyone that knew him, knew that fact. Hearts, rainbows and sprinkle coated kisses rarely, if ever, entered his life and up until this point he'd believed that Dean was more or less the same.

It had started as an accident more than anything else. John had woken up early considering their late night and had begun to cook breakfast. The experienced hunter lazily perused through the daily newspaper whilst wondering when he'd become so domesticated. For some unknown reason, it hadn't occurred to him that because Sam and Dean where dating they would share a bed. As a result, he had quite the shock upon opening his son's bedroom door to announce breakfast. 

He froze, words stuck in his mouth, when he took in the sight of the boy's curled together in the bed. Limbs were strewn across the other's and bodies were pressed close, almost protectively. He briefly pondered whether the pressure of Dean's arm on Sam's ribs would be hurting the bruises. They were held so close together it seemed like they needed the skin contact more than air. John rolled his eyes at his own thoughts; he really was turning into a sap.

He needed to rouse the boys as breakfast of bacon and eggs was ready and basically sat waiting to be devoured. Nibbling his bottom lip, John steeled himself before knocking on the door awkwardly despite it actually being already open. Immediately, Sam's eyes shot open as he bolted upright and fear struck his features. It caused John's heart to constrict tightly. It took a moment for Sam to place himself but finally he realised that he was safe and his father was far away. Relief flooded the young man's face as he breathed to try and calm himself as he sat in the bed with blanket pooled on his lap.

Pretending not to notice Sam's freak out and to give him a little privacy, John knocked again and called his son's name. Dean began to stir.

"Go away." He mumbled and pulled Sam tighter to him body. 

The youngest teenager blushed as his boyfriend tightened his grip on him whilst John watched with a raised eyebrow. Dean shuffled further down the bed and nussled his nose into Sam's sharp hip. His sleepiness was making him sappy and absorbed in himself. 

Noticing that his boyfriend was sitting up, Dean tugged at his T-shirt to pull him back down onto the mattress, "No, Sammy. Sleep!" He moaned out tiredly.

"Dean." John said firmly to try and relieve Sam of his uncomfortableness, "I've made breakfast." 

As soon as he'd finished his sentence the thin boy's stomach grumbled loudly. This made Dean peep open an eye and grin up at his boyfriend. He had now decided that it was his responsibility to get Sam all better, healthy and up to a proper weight. He wanted to care for him. And if to sweeten the pot, the smell of breakfast was simply mouth wateringly good.

"I think that means that we'll be coming now," The young hunter chuckled slightly making Sam blush more. 

Less then 10 minutes later, all three men were gathered around the table with their breakfast in front of them. Sam's stomach had been grumbling every few minutes so Dean knew that the boy must be starving especially after such a long night. Little did he know that Sam had barely eaten anything in the last 24 hours.

Sam stared longingly at the food presented to him on the plate. He could feel his stomach clenching excitedly at the idea of nourishment. He nibbled at his lower lip as he waited for the other men to get seated and ready to eat. In moments like these, Sam really did have the patience of a saint. 

"Go on! Eat up!" Mr Winchester encouraged with a feebly concealed smile. 

With slim hands, the thin boy dug into the feast laid before him with a look of relief on his face. Stomach pains had began to bother him from not having ate anything. He didn't know whether the meal really was perfect or if he was simply too hungry to care. 

Halfway through his breakfast, Sam stopped and peered around at the other two men sat around the table. He hesitated before speaking, "What are we going to do with me now?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the Winchesters go to visit Maria, Sam's mother, in hospital and discuss the future.

"Do with you?" John coughed on the bacon that was mid-swallow down his throat. He hit a curled up fist to his chest in a desperate attempt to loosen the lodged food. It was as though he was appalled at Sam's choice of words which he clearly was.

"Sam," Dean added sternly, "You're not an object for us just to dump and brush under the rug!"

Sam ducked his head and hunched his shoulders. Shifting in his seat, Sam peered down at his partially empty plate in discomfort. Maybe he should have thought more about he choice of words? But I was the way he felt. To him, it felt as though everything had been too good in the last 12 hours so now he was waiting for the truth to emerge and for the Winchesters to dump him somewhere. They couldn't want him; who'd want someone so broken?

"Sam," John muttered, leaning across the table to get the young man's attention, "It is up to you what happens now. Nobody is going to make that decision for you."

There was the briefest of pauses, "Can I see mom?" Sam asked from under his bangs. His hazel eyes gazing cautiously up from Dean to John and back again. Fear was written in his expression, a fear of being refused his request.

"Of course you can, Sammy!" Dean's eyes went wide in surprise that Sam felt that he had to ask. He shared a brief worried glance with his father but quickly returned his gaze back onto his boyfriend. 

The corners of Sam's lips curled up slightly at Dean's kindness and generosity. He was constantly in awe of how the older boy was always supporting him even after he'd found out about everything with his father. 

John nodded down to his plate so Sam plucked the fork up and continued to put little pieces of food into his mouth, satisfying the grumbling of his stomach. For the first time in a long time, he smiled without it feeling remotely heavy.

\-----

"Mom?!" Sam cried as he sprinted through the hospital corridors until he found the correct room. The nurse at reception had barely finished the sentence before Sam had begun to dart down the correct corridor. It was kind of sad that he knew his way around the hospital so well but he didn't dwell on that when he was so close to being reunited with his mother. It'd been 24 hours but felt like much longer!

Medical staff, visitors and even patients had to leap out of his way to avoid getting run down. The lanky boy ran with a surprising grace and agility especially when you consider his Sasquatch height. 

Rubber soles squeaking on the polished floor, he skidded to a halt out side room 103. His arms shot out to balance himself and prevent him from becoming a mound of limbs on the speckled floor. 

"Sam?" A gentle voice answered to Sam's desperate calls.

Sam's face broke down as he saw the small woman lying in the hospital bed. Her smile was weak but you could easily tell that she was trying just for her son. Pushing herself up, she leant back against the pillows but was mostly upright. Her son fell into her arms and she gathered him up in a way that only a mother could.

The hug was lose as Maria's ribs were still cracked and bruises still littered her body. Despite this, she looked genuinely happy. Her son had been the only thing keeping her going on the worse days.

The two Winchesters stood in the doorway awkwardly, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment. Dean and John shared a relived glance before turning their focus back to the embracing pair.

The brown haired woman glanced up at them lurking in the door and a small smile spread across her pale lips. Relief was practically tangible in her eyes. Compared with the last time Dean had met her, the look of a heavy burden was gone and she just looked tired now. Maybe now was time for her to recover from the last few years.

"Dean," She muttered and reached out a hand. Not one to disappoint a woman, Dean moved forward to take her cold in his warm, "You make my son very happy." It was a clear statement of her approval and acceptance. 

"He makes me very happy too..." Dean whispered under his breath and blushed down at the pale starchy sheets of her bed, "So you don't mind?"

"Mind?" She asked kindly. She seemed like a completely different woman without the fear of her husband looming over her, "How could I possibly mind? Sam had always been quiet and shy but whenever he spoke about you he came out of his shell. I've never seen him so happy."

Sam, sitting on the edge of his mother's bed, blushed as his mom told Dean about how much Sam would speak about him and only him. The young man had to admit that he'd been lighter ever since he first met the hunter as he simply brightened his day; no matter how cheesy it sounded.

Dean's gaze shot over to Sam and smiled, "Thank you, Mrs Wesson."

Her smile faltered when saw John still standing on the edge of the room. He felt wrong to be a part of this but he knew that he couldn't just leave. He wondered it Sam's mom would ask him to go. Her face was hard and cold for a few seconds before her expression melted into a warm smile.

"Mr Winchester." As she spoke his name, awe and appreciation rolled from her tongue. Warmth filled her eyes, "I don't know how to thank you for looking after my Sam." 

Guilt rushed through him. He hadn't been all that good to Sam by intimidating him then using him as live bait. He also knew that the way he'd reacted to Dean's coming out probably didn't exactly help Sam. In hindsight, if he'd known Sam's situation he would have acted completely differently.

He stepped forward uncomfortably, he still found being thanked awkward as he never knew the appropriate way to respond. Never the less he grappled to find words, "Sam's a good kid, no matter what his father said..." From the silence in the room, he realised that maybe bringing up an abusive father and husband wasn't the best idea so soon after their release from him, "Shit... I'm sorry- I shouldn't have..."

"No, please don't worry about it," She smoothed in a way only a woman could. Sam sat beside her, nodding his head in agreement, "Hopefully, it is now a chapter that we can more or less close and try to move forward."

Dean couldn't help but marvel at her strength and optimism. Despite everything she'd faced she was still an inspiration. The young hunter wondered if maybe she was the strongest person he'd ever met? The hunts and monster fights brought around physically strong people and most had a disturbing past to cause it but Maria seemed to have a spark of passion that was long gone in anyone else he'd met.

They stayed for several hours in the hospital to give Maria a chance to catch up on everything that had been going on. She beamed with pride upon hearing that Sam had built up the courage to finally leave their home. Tears threatened to spill over as her son spoke of his escape. She had never even dared to dream that they'd one day both escape his grips but now, here they were and both of them were free.

A doctor came around on his rounds a few hours after they'd first arrived. He checked Sam's mother's condition before filling the young man in on her injures. Upon the Wesson's assurance, Dean and John were permitted to hear the medical information. She had two cracked ribs, severe bruising and a possible broken finger. They would have usually have sent her home to rest by now but the police had been in contact so the medical staff had decided to keep her a little while longer to carry out further tests. 

The doctor mentioned that Sam should get checked out sooner rather than later to ensure that there'd be no long term physical consequences of the years of abuse. Sam agreed with the doctor that he'd book an appointment but nobody in that room was convinced that he'd carry through.

"Sam, you can't go home." Maria said gently to her son, "I won't be home for at least another two days." 

"I'll have to stay here then?" Sam addressed his mother.

John felt like they'd kind of being forgot as the pair discussed future plans. He didn't know whether that was on purpose or not. He coughed, "Sam can stay with us." Even Dean seemed surprised that he'd offered.

Maria blinked at him with wide eyes, "You've done so much for us, John. I couldn't ask that from you." 

"No, I insist!" The elder hunter continued enthusiastically. In a way, he felt bad for Sam as he'd used the poor boy as bait before realising that he come from an abusive home. 

"Sam kinda feels like... He belongs or somethin'..." He stated gruffly while trying to maintain has macho facade.

Sam looked up from where he'd been studying his fingers and peered over at Dean's father. Gratitude was struck on his features and tears were beginning to form in his hazel eyes. All his life he'd been rejected or thrown about but now it was like he was finally being accepted. His eyes met with John's and in that simple glance he got the reassurance that he was really welcome and it wasn't just John talking the talk. 

The eldest man could see Sam's relief and appreciation; it assured him that what he was doing really was the right thing. He wasn't going to let this boy hang around the hospital all the time. What they did after Maria was out of the hospital was another matter but they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.  
> Just sorting out some loose ends but there will be an epilogue.

That day they remained in the hospital all day until Maria finally persuaded them to leave as they were all practically falling asleep where they sat and that included her. Sam was hesitant to leave his mother as it felt somewhat akin to abandonment but she assured him that their temporary separation would benefit them both in the long run. It took Dean's gentle encourage to finally make Sam unclasp his mother's hand and head off towards the door. 

Maria gave a weary but cheerful wave to put him at ease as he went. Originally, concern curled in Dean's stomach as he watched Sam reseed into himself during the car journey home. He was almost completely silent and only answered questions directed specifically at him but neither Dean or John attempted to engage him too much as he obviously needed his space.

At home, Dean sat Sam down on the couch with the remote for the TV and set off to the kitchen to assist his father in cooking dinner. He hoped that John was still trying to be the perfect host so would actually cook rather than ordering in. Sam needed good home-cooked food to get his strength up and heal.

Strolling into the kitchen, feeling slightly sleepy himself, Dean saw his father peering at the back of a pack of sausages as though they held the secret to how to kill all the Demons instantly. The thought caused a frown to pull at the young man's lips as he was reminded that hunting was their lives and they'd eventually have to go back to it. Dean only had a few months left of school anyway. He shook the thought away, unwilling to dwell on it.

"Struggling?" Dean mocked as he leant against the counter beside his father. 

Shooting a glare at his son, John pursed his lips before turning back to the small print on the back of the food. He squinted slightly despite always denying the fact that he actually needed glasses. 

"Here," Dean sighed with exaggerated exasperation and held his hand out to receive the package, "I'll do it." 

Begrudgingly, John handed the sausages over with mumbles about "Bloody small writing!" Which made Dean smirk to himself slightly. His eyes scanned over the information but quickly found what his father had been searching for.

"25 minutes, old man." He joked lightheartedly with a smile. 

"Hey!" The older man cried but the corners of his mouth curled up slightly.

Dean marvelled at the relaxed atmosphere between them. He hadn't felt this comfortable after is father in years and he definitely didn't expect them to get back to this so soon after his coming out. He also seemed to be accepting Sam which warmed his heart.

John began to put the pink sausages onto a tray to cook and his son watched him intently. They remained in silence but anticipation radiated through the air as though they were both waiting to say something but they were trying to phrase it properly. In the end, it was Dean that spoke first.

"Where will Sam be sleeping?" He tried to make it sound casual but he really did want to know how much faith his father had it him. It's not like Dean would try anything with Sam so soon after the abuse. 

John peered down at the tiles for a moment as he thought, "I don't know, Dean. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"He could sleep in with me. The couch is way to small for anyone to properly sleep on." Persuasive techniques in play, he began trying to convince his father. Although, by John's grim look it really didn't seem promising. 

"Look, Dean... I really don't know." The older hunter was obviously trying to do what most parents would do. He was probably trying to think of what Maria would do.

"Dad, nothing would happen!" He desperately argued his case, "Sam just got out of an abusive home... If you think that I'd even think about trying anything then you're wrong." 

There was a brief pause and the younger man could practically hear the cogs grinding around in his father's head. The older man bit his lip before nodding.

"Fine but no funny business!" He said firmly. 

Instantly, Dean's eyes lit up and a massive grin was on his face. His joy was contagious so John found himself smiling too despite his attempts to remain firm and impassive. It was so easy to see how the young man had wormed his way into Dean's heart. The older man rolled his eyes and went back to preparing them food.

It almost felt as though he'd gained a new son in the form of Sam but John couldn't work out whether that was a good thing or not. He didn't want to get overly attached to the boy as he knew that they'd be moving out once Dean had completed his final year. They were hunters and they had a job to do.

His eyes followed his son as the younger hunter left to go and be with his boyfriend that had been abandoned in the living room. He rolled his eyes at his son's apparent infatuation. He knew that it'd kill Dean to pull them apart.

\---  
It was later that night and John was once again in the kitchen but he was just pouring himself a glass of water before bed. Moonlight shone thought the window making the room light enough to see so he didn't bother with turning the light on. 

He'd been sat on the couch for the last hour or so just catching up on emails from Bobby or Ellen about close by hunts and signs of demon activity. His eyes had begun to ache and he had yawned a few times before he accepted that maybe it was time to get himself into bed.

The boys had gone off to bed about an hour ago but John could hear soft voices for most of that time so knew they weren't actually asleep. He hadn't minded as he knew that it was important that Sam had someone that he could confine in now. 

The hunter was sipping his water as he peered out of the window reflectively. The world outside the window was still as it was too late for many people to be out or driving to and fro places. He was lost in this tranquility so jumped when Dean spoke to him.

"Dad?" There was hesitation in his voice like he was scared that he was intruding on something.

"God! Dean! You made me jump." John scolded the young man but knew that it was actually his fault for not paying enough attention. 

"Sorry," Dean smirked but ducked his head to try and hide it from his father. It wasn't very often that you could get the jump on a Winchester so Dean took it as a compliment on his stealth, "I was talking to Sammy."

John noticed the nickname but let it slide; he really wasn't in the mood for teasing. Also the fondness in Dean's voice only seemed to appear when speaking about his boyfriend. The older man finished his drink and placed his glass on the countertop. 

"About what?" He finally responded.

"We were talking about what the doctor said this morning..." Dean said. John gestured for him to continue as he wasn't quite following; the doctor had said a lot that morning, "About Sam getting checked by a Doc." He expanded.

It suddenly clicked with John and he remembered. He nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, he said that he'd actually go and see a doctor. He was pretty unsure about it though.." Dean smiled but as the sentence went on it turned into a frown. His concern for Sam's wellbeing shining through his green eyes.

"He did?" He asked. John's eyebrows rose and he leant his head like a little puppy. He'd never thought that Sam would actually do what he'd promised the doctor.

"Yeah so I was wondering if we could get him an appointment soon..." He didn't want to leave any injuries to develop or get worse. 

John had given Sam some cream to rub into the bruises from his first aid kit when they'd finished breakfast. He'd seen the boy applying it several times over the last few hours so the hunter assumed that the bruises were still causing him pain; Sam never seemed to complain instead he'd just grit his teeth when bending down and sitting as it hurt his ribs.

He suspected that the young man had cracked ribs but he wasn't a doctor. He was just speaking from experience. John felt for Sam as he knew the pain but unlike him, Sam hadn't gone in expecting a fight nor had the boy been saving people by getting beaten. He'd been hurt by someone he trusted and John just counted himself lucky that he only had to deal with monsters.

"Of course." John muttered once he extracted himself from his own thoughts. Dean probably thought that he wasn't going to answer as the silence had dragged on, "We'll ask tomorrow when we go and visit his mom."

"We're seeing Maria again?" He asked in surprise.

"... Yeah, did you not want to?" John was suddenly really unsure. He continued talking before Dean could answer, "I just thought that it'd be nice for Sam..."

"No," Dean smiled at his father. His more gentle and caring side was showing through. Since John usually had his macho hunter act on, his son rarely saw this side of him, "It's good, dad. Real good."

John nodded at his son's approval and they basked in the awkward silence for a few seconds. Neither of them accustomed to the father-son heart to heart. The sound of the clock was the only sound to disrupt the silence.

There was a minute more before Dean finally gave up and decided to head back to bed and to his sleeping Sammy. His boyfriend had finally managed to drift off to sleep allowing Dean to catch his father before the older man headed off to bed.

"Night then, dad." He said before turning to leave the room.

"G'Night, Dean." He muttered as he watched is son leave.

\---

"Okay, Sam?" The doctor smiled as he walked into Maria's hospital room, "You ready?"

Sam hopped down from where he was perched on the edge of his mother's bed. Dean peered up at him from the chair that had but put beside Maria for visitors. John was sat a little further back on a chair he'd stolen from an empty room down the hall (the nurse had scolded him but allowed him to keep it on the condition that he returned it when he left each evening). 

Dean looked up at Sam with a question in his eyes. Did he need Dean there for moral support? 

The younger man licked his dry lips but shook his head. Nobody in the room doubted that he only refused to spare Dean from the reality of his years of abuse. Sam was like that; he sacrificed himself for others. Even if they didn't deserve it.

"Yep, Doctor." Sam said despite the doctor repeatedly telling him to call him Steve. He tried to hold his voice steady but nerves could be heard just beneath the surface. This was something that he wasn't overly keen to do but he was doing so for Dean and his mother's peace of mind. He knew that John was possibly quite concerned for his health as well.

"You got this?" Dean asked. He just wanted to make sure that Sam was sure he'd manage on his own. 

"Yeah," Sam smiled nervously, "I've got this."

With that Sam followed the doctor from Maria's room. Sam's mother twisted her hands in trepidation as she watched her baby boy leave. Dean noticed the woman's discomfort so smiled and patted her hand in support.

"He's gunna be fine." He couldn't decide whether he only spoke those words to help Maria or if maybe those words were also there for him too. 

Maria focused on the young man beside her and wrapped her thin hand around his so she could squeeze her thanks. 

It felt like hours as they all waited in silence. Despite this, it wasn't awkward as they were all absorbed in their own thoughts. 

\---

The door finally opened again just over an hour later. A pale looking Sam shuffled inside and his shoulders sagged in relief to be back in the vicinity of safety. He was with those he trusted most and if he had stopped to think about it, he would have realised that it was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

Dean stood up upon Sam's entrance and Maria and John straightened up from where they were lain or hunched. They were all eager to know what had happened which clearly showed on their faces. 

Upon seeming them so interested in him, Sam's lips curled up into a large grin. He smiled to wide that it crinkled the edges of his eyes and flashed his teeth. The act of smiling so freely pulled yet more weight from his shoulders.

Looking at each member in the room, Sam coughed to clear his throat, "The doctor says that there's no long term damage." 

One of his ribs was slightly cracked but nothing too serious. The doctor had also reassured him that the bruises should have cleared up in the next week or two.

Maria burst into relieved tears and Dean ran to his boyfriend to enclose him in strong arms. Leaning closer, Dean pressed their lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss. Dean could almost hear his father rolling his eyes (despite his happiness at Sam's wellbeing) and Maria cooing at them from across the room.

Holding each other close, Dean gazed into Sam's hazel eyes, "I love you, Sammy." He bit his lip after he spoke.

Even though Dean thought it was impossible, Sam's smile grew even more, "I love you too, Dean." 

 

\--  
THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this piece then please let me know. There is going to be an epilogue x Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> If you enjoyed this then you may like my new unrelated wincest. It is my new project since this is almost completely finished-  
> THE FUTURE IS NOW- http://archiveofourown.org/works/3884428


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue- 7 months later

"Sam Wesson!" The voice made Sam jump, "Would you please get your grubby fingers off my clean windows! I literally just cleaned them!" The words were strict but the tone was full of nothing but love and affection.

"Sorry, mom." Sam grumbled but begrudgingly pulled his hands away from the glass. 

He peered around the small space fondly as each surface sparkled. His mother had spent hours polishing every polishable surface and scrubbing every other until they were cleaner than a kitchen countertop. She never usually worked this hard unless she knew that John and Dean were coming home.

Despite the apartment now technically belonging to Sam and Maria, the small space still felt like home for the hunters. They were always made to feel more than welcome whenever they detoured to see the boy and his mother. Maria would always go out of her way to ensure that all three of her boys were happy, content and, most importantly, had full bellies. She had taken up the mother hen role and she was absolutely loving it. She had never seemed so alive in all the time Sam could remember and that made him happier then ever before.

"How long, Sam?" She called from the kitchen where she was stirring a beef casserole intently.

His sharp eyes glitched over to the clock hanging in the living room with efficient speed, "Any second now," He muttered as he leant closer to the glass to peer at the street below. They were several floors up so he had to strain to get a clear view of the road below. His body was practically buzzing with excitement.

Almost 6 weeks a part and now they were finally going to be reunited again. The whole hunting situation wasn't great but they dealt with it. John and Dean would go off traveling the whole of the states for a few weeks then come home for a short break. Both Sam and Dean lived for those breaks. John didn't mind them all that much either. 

"Oh gosh!" Maria flapped her hands around dramatically as her hazel eyes scanned the room around her. They focused on every invisible imperfection but some habits die hard, "There's not enough time!" She patted her hair to ensure it remained firmly in place.

Sam strode across the room, leaving his seat on the window sill, to his mother. He wrapped his large hands, which were continuing to grow, around his mother's slim wrists to still them. As a result of the action, the woman peered up into her son's hazel-green eyes.

"Mom," He said soothingly, "Everything will be great, I promise. They love you anyway." It wasn't a lie, they truly did love the caring woman.

As if on cue, the grumble of the impala could just be heard in the distance and Sam couldn't have planned it any better himself. His mother clapped in excitement and shot over towards the door. She was out and heading for the stairs in milliseconds.

She called over he shoulder, "Come on, Sam! Last one to the bottom is the loser!" Sam could hear the patter of her rubber soles as she dashed down the flights of stairs. He wanted to roll his eyes at her enthusiasm but couldn't bring himself to do so. After all, excitement was also thrumming through his own body.

Without another thought, Sam shot after his mother in a feeble attempt to catch up with the woman. It had been far too long. He silently vowed to himself that nearly 6 weeks was not going to happen again and they'd come back more often; he'd make sure of that. He trusted his boyfriend with everything he had but he knew that Dean was good looking and both men and women would throw themselves at him. He just preferred to have Dean all to himself, no matter how selfish that sounded. 

When he burst through the door at the bottom of the steps to the outside world, he was already panting. He may now be healthy but that didn't mean that he was fit. Dean blamed it on all the studying he did; it didn't give him time to go out and exercise. Sam wasn't that bothered about sport though. He'd much prefer to spend the time reading or helping his mom out. 

He was almost 100% back to normal. The only signs of abuse where the mental issues and a few physical scars that marred his body but they would fade over time. He'd even been having a few sessions with a therapist to help him move on and live a full life where he could trust and be a little more relaxed around people. Although, his size had probably helped him in that regard; he now towered over many people that he met as he had a growth spurt in the last 6 months. 

Knowing his father had a long prison sentence was a massive comfort. Maybe it wasn't as long as everyone had been praying for but Sam was determined to not focus on the negative when so many positives were surrounding him everyday. 

The sleek black Impala rounded the corner with a casual ease and its driver's face cracked into a smile at the sight of the Wesson's gathered outside the apartment building. Beside the driver sat his son. The curl of Dean's lips took a few seconds longer as though he was trying to work out whether this was a dream. The smile tightened his whole face causing the corners of his green eyes to crease. He would have sworn that Sam had grown even more since the last he'd seen him.

"You'd think you two hadn't texted everyday and FaceTimed several times a week." John chuckled lightly. Dean hadn't noticed his father watching his reaction to seeing his boyfriend again. 

Everyday he was worried that Sam would leave him for someone better or someone that didn't have to leave all the time. Even if Sam did dump him, Dean wouldn't have blamed Sam for it; the younger man deserved better. A constant concern was that Sam was just staying with Dean because he'd helped to get him out of an abusive relationship with his own father. Dean wanted Sam to want him. Not just feel as though he owed him for something. 

"It's not the same," He finally answered his father. 

John knew the feeling. A phone call to Mary was never enough when they were dating. 

As they drew up closer, Maria bounced on the balls of her feet like a proud mother welcoming home high-flying children despite the fact that John was a year or so older than her. She seemed to take anyone under her wing no matter who they were. It was an honour to see her come out of her shell so much and Sam couldn't remember a time before when he'd been happy let alone excited. 

The car had barely stopped before Dean had the door open and was sprinting across the Tarmac towards the shaggy haired man. He launched himself into Sam's arms and immediately locked their lips together in a long overdue kiss. The tall man wrapped his arms around him and laced his fingers in the short hair to pull him closer. 

If either of them had been paying attention, they would have noticed Maria cooing and awwing at their behaviour. John just rolled his tired eyes and continued as normal but he was secretly pleased that Dean finally had someone to be himself with. 

Once the couple had pulled apart, John strode over on sure footing until he stood directly in front of Sam. The once small boy had began to grow into himself so he was no longer lanky and spindly-looking. With strong arms he pulled Sam into a tight hug, expressing everything that he knew he was incapable of doing verbally. Sam squeezed back so John knew that his message had been received. They made eye contact as they pulled away and gratitude filled Sam's eyes. He clapped him on the back.

"Dean!" Maria cried over dramatically as she pulled the young hunter into her deceptively strong arms.

"Hey, Maria." He chuckled into her shoulder carefully.

She leant in further so her mouth was beside his ear, "Sam's been lost without you." She released her tight hold as though it was a signal. Dean didn't need anymore of an instruction so he instantly dropped his arms from her and moved over to his boyfriend again.

"Sammy." His voice may have cracked slightly but everyone pretended that they didn't notice, "I'm so sorry." 

Sam hid his face in Dean's shirt to block his tears from the other people gathering around, "It's alright, Dean. You have to do it." 

Dean couldn't have wanted Sam to be any more understanding about hunting. He understood the basics (he didn't want details as he valued his sleep at night) and didn't argue when the hunters said that they had to travel across country for a week or two. They were helping people and he wasn't selfish enough to stop that. 

"Are you ready to come up?" Maria inquired with a tilt of her head and a firm smile, "Dinner should be ready any minute now."

John nodded so she led the way back up to their home while asking about their latest wild adventure. Sam and Dean trailed behind slightly so they could talk and enjoy each other's presence. After they were almost halfway up, a silence broke between them as they merely basked in the other person. 

"Thank you for coming back." Sam muttered after a few moments of quiet. His deep eyes were trained on the concrete floor beneath him.

Dean stopped dead halfway up the flight of stairs. He blinked in confusion before finally responding, "Of course I can back. Did you think that I wouldn't?" He tried to keep the hurt from his tone.

The younger boy peeked at his boyfriend through his hair, "You never know. It really is so dangerous... And I bet you have loads of better people throwing themselves at you." He mumbled.

Dean's eyes widened, "What do you mean better?"

Sam peered down at his shoes, "You know... Better looking and less... Broken?" He whispered lowly. 

"Sam, we've discussed this before," The elder boy held Sam's chin up so he could look at the emotion in his eyes, "I don't want anyone else! You're handsome, funny and smart and so so caring! How could anyone else compare?" 

Sam tried to look down as tears formed in his eyes but Dean held his face still. With his thumbs he wiped away the stray tear or two that slid down the tall boy's skin. Moments like this made Dean's heart swell up in love and adoration. 

"I love you." Sam spoke clearly and with conviction. It was almost as though he was trying to get Dean to believe it even more.

"I know, Sammy." Dean leant forward for a kiss. They kissed in the dull stairwell but that didn't matter to the boys as their surroundings melted away around them. They both poured pure emotion into the action to convey their true feelings, "I love you more." 

They smiled at each other adoringly before lacing their fingers together and starting up the stairs again to where Maria and John were serving up dinner. They had never been so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this piece and feel free to check out my other stories x 
> 
> If you enjoyed this then you may like my new unrelated wincest. It is my new project since this is finished:
> 
> -THE FUTURE IS NOW- http://archiveofourown.org/works/3884428

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to discuss anything about Fanfiction or The Jock and The Nerd you can contact me on my Fanfiction email-  
> pure_fury@yahoo.com
> 
> Or, follow me on Tumblr at fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
